mariofandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Utilisateur:Eidolon2010/Unreleased Soundtrack
Référence Breakdowns partiels Super Mario Kart (Soyo Oka) *'"Super Mario Kart Theme"' (オープニング・タイトル, Super Mario Kart) *'Setup and Kart Select' (ゲームセレクト, Menu) *'Mario Circuit' (マリオサーキット, Circuit Mario) *'Donut Plains' (ドーナツへいや, Plaine Donut) *'Ghost Valley' (おばけぬま, Vallée Fantôme) *'Bowser's Castle' (Castle, Château de Bowser) *'Choco Island' (チョコレーとう, Île Choco) *'Koopa Beach' (ノコノコビーチ, Plage Koopa) *'Vanilla Lake' (バニラレイク, Lac Vanille) *'Rainbow Road' (レインボーロード, Route Arc-en-ciel) *'Battle Arenas' (バトルゲーム, Arènes de bataille) *'Mario's Fanfare' (マリオのテーマ, Marche de Mario) *'Luigi's Fanfare' (ルイージのテーマ, Marche de Luigi) *'Peach's Fanfare' (ピーチのテーマ, Marche de Peach) *'Yoshi's Fanfare' (ヨッシーのテーマ, Marche de Yoshi) *'Toad's Fanfare' (キノピオのテーマ, Marche de Toad) *'Koopa Troopa's Fanfare' (ノコノコのテーマ, Marche de Koopa Troopa) *'DK's Fanfare' (ドンキーのテーマ, Marche de DK) *'Bowser's Fanfare' (クッパのテーマ, Marche de Bowser) *'Staff Credits' (スタッフロール, Générique de fin) Mario Kart: Super Circuit (Masanobu Matsunaga/Minako Hamano/Kenichi Nishimaki) *'Title' (タイトル, Écran-titre) *'Setup and Kart Select' (ゲームセレクト, Menu) *'Circuit' (サーキット, Circuit Peach/''Circuit Mario''/''Circuit Luigi'') *'Shy Guy Beach' (ヘイホービーチ, Plage Maskass) *'Riverside Park/Lakeside Park' (リバーサイドパーク&レイクサイドパーク, Bord du fleuve/''Bord du lac'') *'Bowser's Castle' (クッパキャッスル, Château de Bowser) (Minako Hamano) *'Boo Lake & Broken Pier' (テレサレイク&オンボロさんばし, Lac Boo & Jetée cassée) *'Cheese Land' (チーズランド, Pays Fromage) *'Sky Garden' (スカイガーデン, Jardin Volant) *'Cheep Cheep Island' (プクプクアイランド, Île Cheep Cheep) *'Sunset Wilds' (サンセットこうや, Pays Crépuscule) *'Snow Land' (スノーランド, Royaume Sorbet) *'Ribbon Road' (リボンロード, Route Ruban) *'Yoshi Desert' (ヨッシーさばく, Désert Yoshi) *'Rainbow Road' (レインボーロード, Route Arc-en-ciel) *'Battle' (バトルゲーム, Bataille) *'Staff Credits' (スタッフロール, Générique de fin) Mario Kart: Double Dash!! (Kenta Nagata/Shinobu Tanaka) *'Opening Movie' (オープニングムービー, Introduction) (Kenta Nagata) *'Title Screen' (タイトル, Écran-titre) (Kenta Nagata) *'Main Menu' (メインメニュー, Menu) (Shinobu Tanaka) *'Circuit' (サーキット, Circuit Luigi/''Circuit Mario''/''Circuit Yoshi'') (Kenta Nagata) *'Peach Beach/Daisy Cruiser' (ピーチビーチ&デイジークルーザー, Plage Peach/''Paquebot Daisy'') (Shinobu Tanaka) *'Baby Park' (ベビィパーク, Parc Baby) (Kenta Nagata) *'Dry Dry Desert' (カラカラさばく, Désert Sec Sec) (Shinobu Tanaka) *'Mushroom Bridge/Mushroom City' (キノコブリッジ&キノコシティ, Pont Champignon/''Champiville'') (Shinobu Tanaka) *'Waluigi Stadium/Wario Colosseum' (ワルイージスタジアム&ワリオコロシアム, Stade Waluigi/''Arène Wario'') (Kenta Nagata) *'Sherbet Land' (シャーベットランド, Royaume Sorbet) (Shinobu Tanaka) *'DK Mountain/Dino Dino Jungle' (DKマウンテン&ディノディノジャングル, Montagne DK/''Jungle Dino Dino'') (Shinobu Tanaka) *'Bowser's Castle' (クッパキャッスル, Château de Bowser) (Kenta Nagata) *'Rainbow Road' (レインボーロード, Route Arc-en-ciel) (Kenta Nagata) *'Battle' (バトル, Bataille) (Kenta Nagata) *'Staff Credits' (スタッフロール, Générique de fin) (Kenta Nagata) Mario Kart DS (Shinobu Tanaka) *'Title' (タイトル, Écran-titre) *'Circuit' (エイトクロスサーキット&マリオサーキット, Circuit en 8/''Circuit Mario'') *'Yoshi Falls' (ヨッシーフォールズ, Cascades Yoshi) *'Cheep Cheep Beach' (プクプクビーチ, Plage Cheep Cheep) *'Luigi's Mansion' (ルイージマンション, Manoir de Luigi) *'Desert Hills' (サンサンさばく, Désert du Soleil) *'Delfino Square' (モンテタウン, Quartier Delfino) *'Stadium' (ワルイージピンボール&ワリオスタジアム, Flipper Waluigi/''Stade Wario'') *'Shroom Ridge' (キノコブリッジウェイ, Corniche Champignon) *'DK Pass' (DKスノーマウンテン, Alpes DK) *'Tick-Tock Clock' (チクタクロック, Horloge Tic-Tac) *'Airship Fortress' (キラーシップ, Bateau Volant) *'Peach Gardens' (ピーチガーデン, Jardin Peach) *'Bowser's Castle' (クッパキャッスル, Château de Bowser) *'Rainbow Road' (レインボーロード, Route Arc-en-ciel) *'VS/Battle' (バトルステージ, Versus/''Bataille'') *'Mission' (ミッションラン, Mission) *'Boss Fight' (ボスバトル, Combat de boss) *'Staff Credits' (スタッフロール, Générique de fin) Mario Kart 7 (Kenta Nagata/Satomi Terui) *'Title' (タイトル, Écran-titre) (Kenta Nagata/Kenta Nagata) *'Main Menu' (メインメニュー, Menu) (Asuka Hayazaki/Kenta Nagata) *'Circuit' (キノピオサーキット&マリオサーキット, Circuit Toad/''Circuit Mario'') (Kenta Nagata) *'Daisy Hills' (デイジーヒルズ, Vallée Daisy) (Satomi Terui) *'Cheep Cheep Cape' (プクプクラグーン, Lagon Cheep Cheep) (Kenta Nagata) *'Shy Guy Bazaar' (ヘイホーカーニバル, Souk Maskass) (Satomi Terui) *'Wuhu Loop' (ウーフーアイランド, Littoral Wuhu/''Pic Wuhu'') (Ryo Nagamatsu/Kenta Nagata) *'Melody Motorway' (ミュージックパーク, Piste musicale) (Satomi Terui) *'Alpine Pass' (ロックロックマウンテン, Mont Éboulis) (Kenta Nagata) *'Piranha Plant Pipeway' (パックンスライダー, Égout Piranha) (Satomi Terui) *'Wario's Galleon' (ワリオシップ, Galion de Wario) (Satomi Terui) *'Koopa City' (ネオクッパシティ, Koopapolis) (Kenta Nagata) *'DK Jungle' (DKジャングル, Forêt tropicale DK) (David Wise/Satomi Terui) *'Rosalina's Ice World' (ロゼッタプラネット, Monde glacé d'Harmonie) (Kenta Nagata) *'Bowser's Castle' (クッパキャッスル, Château de Bowser) (Kenta Nagata) *'Rainbow Road' (レインボーロード, Route Arc-en-ciel) (Kenta Nagata) *'Battle' (バトル, Bataille) (Satomi Terui) *'Staff Credits' (スタッフロール, Générique de fin) (Kenta Nagata) Luigi's Mansion (Kazumi Totaka/Shinobu Tanaka) *'Luigi's Mansion' "ルイージマンション" (Kazumi Totaka) *'Boo Release' "テレサ解放" (Kazumi Totaka) Super Mario Sunshine (Koji Kondo/Shinobu Tanaka) *'Mario -Scat-' "マリオ・スキャットバージョン" (Koji Kondo) *'Delfino Plaza' "ドルピックタウン" (Koji Kondo) *'Secret Course' "ヒミツコース" (Koji Kondo) *'Bianco Hills' "ビアンコヒルズ" (Koji Kondo) *'Ricco Harbor' "リコハーバー" (Koji Kondo) *'Event' "イベント" (Shinobu Tanaka) *'Gelato Beach' "マンマビーチ" (Koji Kondo) *'Pinna Park' "ピンナパーク" (Shinobu Tanaka) *'Mecha-Bowser' "メカクッパ" (Shinobu Tanaka) *'Noki Bay' "マーレのいりえ" (Shinobu Tanaka) *'Sirena Beach' "シレナビーチ" (Shinobu Tanaka) *'Pianta Village' "モンテの村" (Shinobu Tanaka) *'Staff Roll' "スタッフロール" (Koji Kondo) *'Noki Deep Sea' "マーレの深海" (Shinobu Tanaka) *'Sky & Sea' "sky & sea" (Shinobu Tanaka) *'Ending' "エンディングテーマ" (Koji Kondo) *'Underground' (Koji Kondo) Super Mario 3D Land (Takeshi Hama/Mahito Yokota/Asuka Hayazaki) *'Theme of 3D Land' "スーパーマリオ 3Dランドのテーマ" (Takeshi Hama) *'Beach' "海のテーマ" (Mahito Yokota) *'Boom Boom' "ブンブンファイト" (Mahito Yokota) *'Desert' "砂漠のテーマ" (Takeshi Hama) *'Waltz of the Boos' "テレサワルツ" (Mahito Yokota) *'Pom Pom' "プンプンファイト" (Asuka Hayazaki) *'Victory Fanfare' "勝利のマーチ" (Mahito Yokota) *'Snowy Mountain' "雪山のテーマ" (Asuka Hayazaki) *'Clock Tower' "クロックタワー" (Takeshi Hama) *'False Bowser' "しっぽクッパ" (Takeshi Hama) *'Bowser Battle' "クッパ城" (Mahito Yokota) *'Final Battle' "クッパ最後の戦い" (Asuka Hayazaki) *'Special World 8' "スペシャルワールド8" (Takeshi Hama) *'Course Clear Fanfare' "コースクリアファンファーレ" (Mahito Yokota) *'World Clear Fanfare' "ワールドクリアファンファーレ" (Mahito Yokota) New Super Mario Bros (Asuka Ohta/Hajime Wakai) *'Title' "タイトル" (Asuka Ohta) *'Battle 2' "対戦用BGM2" (Asuka Ohta) *'Battle 1' "対戦用BGM1" (Koji Kondo/Asuka Ohta) *'Boss Battle' "巨大BGM" (Asuka Ohta) New Super Mario Bros Wii (Kenta Nagata/Shiho Fujii/Ryo Nagamatsu) *'Title' "タイトルBGM" (Ryo Nagamatsu) *'Ground Theme' "地上BGM" (Koji Kondo/Kenta Nagata) *'Underground Theme' "地下BGM" (Koji Kondo/Kenta Nagata) *'Course Clear Fanfare' "コースクリアファンファーレ" (Koji Kondo/Kenta Nagata) *'Underwater' "水中BGM" (Shiho Fujii) *'Desert' "砂漠BGM" (Shiho Fujii) *'Castle' "城BGM" (Shiho Fujii) *'Airship' "飛行船BGM" (Koji Kondo/Shiho Fujii) *'Koopaling Battle' "城ボス戦" (Kenta Nagata) *'Bowser Battle 2' "クッパ戦2" (Ryo Nagamatsu) *'Toad House' "キノピオの家" (Koji Kondo/Shiho Fujii) *'Enemy Battle' "コース敵バトル" (Koji Kondo/Shiho Fujii) *'Star Power' "無敵BGM" (Koji Kondo/Shiho Fujii) *'Staff Roll' "スタッフクレジット" (Ryo Nagamatsu) *'World 1' "ワールドマップ1" (Kenta Nagata) *'Player Down' "プレイヤーダウン" (Koji Kondo/Kenta Nagata) *'Game Over' "ゲームオーバー" (Koji Kondo/Kenta Nagata) *'Ending' "エンディングデモ" (Ryo Nagamatsu) New Super Mario Bros 2 (Kenta Nagata) *'Title' "タイトルBGM" (Ryo Nagamatsu/Kenta Nagata) New Super Mario Bros U (Shiho Fujii/Mahito Yokota) *'Ground Theme' "地上BGM" (Shiho Fujii) Paper Mario: Sticker Star (Saki Kurata, Shoh Murakami, Yoshito Sekigawa, Yasuhisa Baba, Hiroki Morishita, Masanori Adachi, Kiyoshi Hazemoto, Tomoko Sano, Kosei Muraki, Hiroaki Hanaoka, Yasumasa Yamada) *'Detective Mario' (たんていマリオ, Mario enquête) *'The Rampaging Din' (どたばたどたばた, Tumulte) *'Kersti the Sticker' (シールのルーシー, Collette le sticker) *'Blue Skies, White Clouds' (あおいそら、しろいくも, Ciel bleu, nuages blancs) *'Don't Call Me Flunky' (下っぱとよばないで, Un peu de respect !) *'My Things' (オレのもの, Mon truc à moi) *'Unstoppable Fury' (とめられぬ暴走, Furie) *'The Tension' (KINPAKU, Tension) *'A Thousand Miles Away' (シンキロウの向こうに, À mille lieues d'ici) *'Scarlet Wings' (くれないのつばさ, Ailes écarlates) *'The Blue Wizard' (青色の魔法使い, Le Magicien bleu) *'Woods of Poison' (どくどくのもり, La Forêt empoisonnée) *'Because I'm Angry' (おこってるんです, Wiggler pas content) *'Can't Catch Me' (つかまりません, Pas cap de m'attraper) *'Snifit or Wiffit!' (ムーチョ de ムーチョ, Pas de fumée sans Snifit) *'Sorrow on the Waves' (あいしゅうの波間, Vagues mélancoliques) *'Danger at Surfshine Harbor' (キラナミハーバーの危機, Danger à Port-L'Écume) *'Swinging Swing' (YuReRu・ブランコ, Le Swing du dino) *'The Enigmansion' (おそろしいやしき, L'Énigmanoir) *'Boo Night Fever' (テレサナイトフィーバー, Disco Boo) *'Give Me a Lift' (リフトでつれてって, Emmène-moi) *'Go Go Trolley!' (GO!GO!トロッコ, En voiture !) *'Jungly Jungle' (ジャングルジャングル, Jungle sauvage) *'Approach of the Giant Fish' (せまりくる巨大魚, La Menace du poisson géant) *'Ruins Explorer' (遺跡たんけん隊, Hymne à l'aventure) *'It's Hot, So Hot' (あついんです, Il fait chaud ici (trop chaud)) *'Flopping Wings Ascend' (大空をはばたいて, À tire-d'aile) *'Battleship' (バトルシップ, Vaisseau de guerre) *'The Giant Arises' (かくせいの大魔王, Un géant de papier) *... Puzzle & Dragons: Super Mario Edition (Keigo Ozaki/Game Arts & Toshiko Tasaki/Acquire) *'NSMBW: Title' *'NSMBW: Opening' *'NSMBW: Peach Has Been Captured!' *'NSMBW: Here We Go!' *'NSMBW: World 1 / SMB3: Grass Land' (Monde 1) *'SMB: Ground Theme' *'SM64: New Record!' *'NSMBW: Tower Boss' (Boss de niveau) *'NSMBW: Course Clear' *'NSMBW: Underground Theme' *'NSMBW: Athletic Theme' *'NSMBW: Beach Theme' *'NSMBW: Tower Theme' *'NSMBW: Player Down' *'NSMBW: Continue ?' *'NSMBW: Castle Theme' *'NSMBW: Castle Boss' (Boss de monde) *'NSMBW: Airship Theme' *'P&ZSMB: World Clear' *'SMG2: Slimy Spring Galaxy' (Monde 2) *'NSMBW: Underwater Theme' *'SM3DW: Sunshine Seaside' *'NSMBW: Volcano Theme' *'SMB: Course Clear' Breakdowns complets Super Paper Mario (Chika Sekigawa, Naoko Mitome) *'Today's Story' (今日のお話は･･･, Une histoire d'aujourd'hui) *'The Wedding Begins' (ケッコンしきがはじまるぞ, Début du mariage) *'Wedding Waltz' (ケッコンしきワルツ, Valse des mariés) *'Birth of the Chaos Heart' (コントンのラブパワー誕生, Naissance du Cœur du Chaos) *'Champion of Destruction' (破滅をのぞむ者, Roi de la destruction) *'Super Paper Mario' (スーパーペーパーマリオ！, Super Paper Mario) *'Mario Bros.' House' (マリオブラザーズのお家, Chez les frères Mario) *'Evil King Bowser Here' (我輩はクッパ大魔王である！, Sa Méchanceté Bowser) *'The Evil Count Bleck' (予言執行人ノワール伯爵, Niark, le maléfique) *'Flipside' (ハザマタウン, Recto) *'Open the Next Door' (次の扉をひらけ！, Une porte à ouvrir) *'Count Bleck's Plan' (ノワール伯爵のたくらみ, Le plan du Comte Niark) *'And Then... And Then' (それからそれから, Et là...) *'Lineland Road' (ラインラインロード, Route Fildefer) *'An Unrivaled Battle' (ムテキでけちらせ！, Combat au sommet) *'Underground Room' (地下の部屋, Salle souterraine) *'Mount Lineland' (ラインラインマウンテン, Mont Fildefer) *'Strange Company' (きみょうな仲間たち, En étrange compagnie) *'O'Chunks, Warrior' (武人ドドンタス, Mc Astagne, le guerrier) *'Ready, Go' (ぐるっと！ピッタンコ！, Prêt, partez) *'Yold Ruins' (コダーイ遺跡, Ruines d'Antan) *'Fracktail Appears' (ズンババあらわる, Drakal fait son entrée) *'Dimentio, Charming Magician' (魅惑の道化師ディメーン, Dimensio, le bouffon magicien) *'One Shot' (勝負でゴザ～ル!!, En un coup) *'Fracktail Battle' (ズンバババトル, Combat contre Drakal) *'Soft Light' (やわらかな光, Douce lumière) *'In the Darkness' (くらやみの中で, Dans les ténèbres) *'Memory 1' (おもいで1, Souvenirs 1) *'Goodnight' (おやすみなさい, Bonne nuit) *'Get Cooking' (おりょうりしましょ, Aux fourneaux) *'Gloam Valley' (トワイランド, Vallée Crépuscule) *'Merlee's Mansion' (サンデールの館, Manoir de Merlie) *'Mimi the Copycat' (モノマネ師マネーラ, Mimic, la copieuse) *'Look Out for Me' (私に気を付けて, J'arrive) *'Fight Fight' (ケンカだ！ケンカだ！, Combat) *'And the Question Is' (さて もんだいです, Question pour un doublon) *'Mimi Battle' (マネーラバトル, Combat contre Mimic) *'Tokens, Please' (ハザマネープリーズ！, Par ici les jetons) *'Forget Me Not' (いっくドーン!!, La bonne paire) *'Mansion Patrol' (オバケバスター, Tir à Boo portant) *'Tilt Island' (ぐらぐらアイランド, Balanc'île) *'The Open Plain' (カクカク平原, La Plaine Ostalgie) *'Nostalgic Underground ' (なつかしの地下の部屋, Souterrain Rétro) *'A Powerful Enemy Emerges' (強敵あらわる, Un ennemi puissant arrive) *'Bowser Battle' (クッパと勝負！, Combat contre Bowser) *'The Tile Pool' (ドットドット海, Le Grand Bloups) *'Big Blooper Appears' (ダイオーゲッソーあらわる, Méga Bloups fait son entrée) *'It's Showtime' (イッツァショータイム！, C'est parti pour le show) *'Butterfly Collecting' (ウキウキ☆チョウチョさいしゅう, Chasse aux papillons) *'Fort Francis' (カメレゴン城, Fort Francis) *'Swoon.exe' (ドキドキ☆おしゃべりモード, Drague.exe) *'Francis Battle' (カメレゴンバトル, Combat contre Francis) *'Memory 2' (おもいで2, Souvenirs 2) *'Outer Space' (こうだいな宇宙, Hyper-espace) *'Whoa Zone' (サルガッゾーン, Zone Interdite) *'Mr. L, Green Thunder' (ミドリ色の貴公子ミスターL, Mister L, le Tonnerre Vert) *'Brobot Battle' (エルガンダーバトル, Combat contre Frérobot) *'Flopside' (ウラハザマタウン, Verso) *'Hammer Whacker' (ジャストンハンマー, Retour marteau) *'Gap of Crag' (ストンストンバレー, Canyon Gragnon) *'Floro Sapien Caverns' (ハナーンの洞窟, Cavernes Floro) *'Flint Cragley, Cragtrotter' (人気番組デビット・アドベンチャー, Indiana Crag, crag-trotter) *'Truck GO' (トロッコでGO！GO！, Petit train-train) *'King Croacus Appears' (キング・ハナーンあらわる, Le roi Crocus fait son entrée) *'King Croacus Battle' (キング・ハナーンバトル, Combat contre le roi Crocus) *'Memory 3' (おもいで3, Souvenirs 3) *'Sammer's Kingdom' (モノノフ王国, Royaume de Sam Ouraï) *'Battle Time' (ききいっぱつ！, Fight) *'I'm Not Nice' (アタシやさしくないの, Je suis pas gentille) *'World of Nothing' (何もない世界, Le néant) *'Brobot L-Type Battle' (エルガンダーZバトル, Combat contre Frérobot Type L) *'The Underwhere' (アンダーランド, L'En-dessous) *'River Twygz Bed' (サンズ・リバーの底, Rivière de Larmes) *'The Road for the Lost' (アンダーロード, La route des perdus) *'Overthere Stair' (スカイランド, Escalier de l'Au-delà) *'Bonechill Appears' (シニガミダスあらわる, Glacirex fait son entrée) *'Bonechill Battle' (シニガミダスバトル, Combat contre Glacirex) *'Memory 4' (おもいで4, Souvenirs 4) *'Pit of 100 Trials' (100部屋ダンジョン, Puits aux 100 épreuves) *'Castle Bleck' (暗黒城, Château Niark) *'Closing Battle' (終わりへの戦い, Combat final) *'The Ultimate Show' (サイコーのショー, Le show ultime) *'Promise' (ヤクソク, Promesse) *'End of the World' (世界崩壊！？, Un air de fin du monde) *'Bounding Through Time' (時を越えて, Saut dans le temps) *'Proof of Existence' (生きている証, Signe de vie) *'Credits' (スタッフロール, Crédits) Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros. (Yoko Shimomura) #'Your Dream Adventure!' (ドリームアドベンチャー!!!, Aventure onirique) #'Travel Journal' (旅の記録帳, Carnet de voyage) #'Enjoy The Joy!' (レッツエンジョイ!, Joyeuse volupté) #'Panic Pit' (慌てて急いで大騒ぎ!, Peur panique) #'Comedic Curtains' (コメディの幕が開いて･･･, Lever de rideau) #'Shocking!' (ショッキング!!, C'est un scandale !) #'Nightmare Lullaby' (悪夢の胸騒ぎ･･･, Comptine cauchemardesque) #'Ancient Pi'illo Kingdom' (古代のマクラノ王国, Royaume Koussinos antique) #'Bowser's Theme' (クッパのテーマ, Thème de Bowser) #'Antasma's Theme' (アックームのテーマ, Thème d'Antasma) #'Stand and Fight, Luigi!' (ルイージよ! 立ち上がれ!, Bats-toi, Luigi !) #'Dreambeats' (ネムリズム, Hypnorythme) #'Go with the Bros.' (マリオとルイージと, En compagnie des frères) #'Challenging Actions!' (チャレンジ ザ アクション!, Succès et tribulation) #'The Nightmare Road' (悪夢の果てへ続く道, Direction tourment) #'Peach's Castle Theme' (ピーチ城のテーマ, Thème du château de Peach) #'Zeeppelin Sightseeing Tour' (ネルプス号で遊覧飛行, À bord de l'Onironef) #'Welcome to Pi'illo Blimport' (マクラノ空港へウェルカム!, Arrivée à l'aérodrome) #'Break at Pi'illo Castle' (マクラノ城でひと休み, Au château Koussinos) #'Beneath Pi'illo Castle' (マクラノ城の地下の闇, Au sous-sol du château) #'Breezy Mushrise Park' (オハパークでそよ風感じて, Brise au parc de l'éveil) #'Dozing Sands Secret' (マドロミ砂漠は秘密がいっぱい, Mystérieux désert) #'Shopping in Wakeport' (メザメタウンでショッピング!, Shopping à Évolis) #'The Law of Pajamaja' (パジャマウンテンのオキテ, Au pied du mont Pyjama) #'Lofty Mount Pajamaja' (雲の上のパジャマウンテン, Majestueux mont Pyjama) #'Sunny Driftwood Shore' (太陽サンサン ヒルーネビーチ, Soleil sur la plage Lidemer) #'Mysteries of the Cave' (洞窟の奥の謎･･･, Obscurité caverneuse) #'Sacred Somnom Woods' (神々のムユーウッド, Au cœur des bois Somnam) #'Neo Bowser Castle' (挑め! ネオクッパ城!, Dans le Néobowserium) #'Neo Bowser Castle's Illusion' (ネオクッパ城の幻影, Confusion au Néobowserium) #'Rose Broquet' (ザ･ブリリアント･ローズ, Rose Bloc) #'Dreamy Castle Rendezvous' (夢のマクラノ城で逢いましょう, Rêverie au château) #'Dreamy Mushrise Winds' (夢のオハパークにも風は吹く, Brise onirique au parc) #'Dream's Forbidden Depths' (禁断! 夢世界の底!, Rêves abyssaux) #'Dreamy Sandstorm' (夢のマドロミ砂漠の砂嵐, Tempête de sable onirique) #'Dreamy Wakeport Repose' (夢のメザメタウンでリラックス, Songe d'une nuit à Évolis) #'Rules on Dreamy Mountain' (夢のパジャマウンテンのルール, Rêves alpins) #'Glorious Pajamaja Dreams' (天空の夢のパジャマウンテン, Rêves au sommet) #'Dreamy Driftwood Meeting' (夢のヒルーネビーチに集まって, Sur une plage de rêve) #'Dreamy Somnom Labyrinth' (夢のムユーウッドのラビリンス, Dédales des bois oniriques) #'Neo Bowser Sunrise' (夢のネオクッパ城の夜明け, Rêves au Néobowserium) #'Bowser's Dream' (クッパドリーム, Le rêve de Bowser) #'Try, Try Again' (TRY AND TRY!, Essaye encore une fois !) #'Victory in the Dream World' (夢の中の勝者を目指して!, Victoire onirique) #'Never Let Up!' (油断できないこの一瞬!, Détermination) #'Size Up Your Enemy' (SIZE DOES MATTER, Un duo de taille) #'The Final Antasma Battle' (アックームとの戦いの果て･･･, Confrontation finale) #'Adventure's End' (エンド オブ ザ アドベンチャー, L'aventure se termine) #'Joyous Occasion' (喜びの瞬間!, Moment de joie) #'Pi'illo Holiday!' (マクラノバカンス!, Vacances à Koussinos) #'Memories of Pi'illo Island' (マクラノ島の思い出, Souvenirs de l'île Koussinos) Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Bros. (Yoko Shimomura) #'Start of the Adventure' (本から飛び出すアドベンチャー!, Début de l'aventure) #'Our Story Begins' (物語の幕を開けましょう, L'histoire commence) #'Cheerful Interlude' (陽気にいきましょう!, Interlude joyeux) #'Falling to Pieces' (ハチャメチャムジーク, Cavalcade) #'Funny Goings-On' (おかしなエピソード, Mystères et boulettes de papier) #'Good-Bye Sadness' (あの悲しみにさようなら, Désepoir) #'What Happens Next?' (次の一歩で何が起きる?, Et maintenant ?) #'Passing Time' (時間のネジを回して, Oisiveté) #'Prepare Yourself' (さぁほら! こわがらないで, Courage !) #'Do It Now!' (早く!ミスせず! 確実に!, Agissez maintenant !) #'Bowser's Coming!' (クッパがやってくる!, Bowser entre en scène) #'Do You Know Who I Am?' (オレが誰かわかるかい?, Le respect des aînés) #'Whispered Secrets' (ピーチ姫とないしょのお話, Royales confidences) #'Peach's Castle Theme' (ここはピーチ城, Thème du château de Peach) #'Springtime Breeze' (平原をつつむ春風, Vent de printemps) #'Sinking in Quicksand!' (流砂のまぼろし, Ballade dans le désert) #'Epic Story' (波打ち際の物語, L'odyssée des mers) #'Behind Closed Doors' (冷たい扉の奥で…, Dérrière les portes closes) #'Forest Fairy Melody' (森の妖精のメロディ, Le chœur de la forêt) #'Mountaintop Secrets' (山地に舞い落ちた秘密, Le chant des cimes) #'Mysterious Bowser's Castle' (謎多きクッパ城, Le mystérieux château de Bowser) #'Holding Hands in the Darkness' (暗闇の中で手をとって, Ensemble dans les ténèbres) #'Welcome to the Lakitu Info Centre!' (ジュゲムハウスへようこそ!, Bienvenue chez les Lakitu) #'Tea Time on the Clouds' (雲の上でティータイム, Thé céleste) #'Floating Castle of Doom' (天空に浮かぶ悪の城, Forteresse volante) #'Get Ready!' (クエストの準備はいかが?, Prêts ?) #'Time's Running Out!' (急げば間に合う!, Plus beaucoup de temps) #'Where's Toad?' (キノピオはどこにいる?, Cache-cache Toad) #'Destination Unknown' (謎旅行の行き先は…, Direction l'inconnu) #'You Did It!' (ひと山こえて…, C'est gagné !) #'Come On!' (お手並み拝見!, Allez !) #'Mixed-Up Scramble' (トリオで大混戦!!!, Au cœur de la mêlée) #'New Item!' (アイテムゲット!, Nouvel objet obtenu !) #'Big Bang!' (BIG! BIG! BANG!, Feu d'artifice) #'Double Bowsers!' (激闘! ダブルクッパ!, Bowser met les bouchées doubles) #'Final Battle' (アーマークッパとの決戦!, L'ultime affrontement) #'Getting Stronger' (強くなったかな?, Toujours plus fort) #'Crowning Glory' (つかみとった栄光, Auréolés de gloire) #'On the March' (ツワモノたちの行進, L'avancée des troupes) #'Attack and Run!' (アタック・エンド・ラン!, Sauve-qui-peut) #'Mario Craft Rhythm' (マリオクラフトのリズム, Rythme du Titancarton Mario) #'Luigi Craft Rhythm' (ルイージクラフトのリズム, Rythme du Titancarton Luigi) #'Princess Peach Craft Rhythm' (ピーチ姫クラフトのリズム, Rythme du Titancarton Peach) #'Yoshi Craft Rhythm' (ヨッシークラフトのリズム, Rythme du Titancarton Yoshi) #'Fire Mario Craft Rhythm' (ファイアマリオクラフトのリズム, Rythme du Titancarton Mario de feu) #'Paper Parade!' (ペーパーミックスパレード!, Armées de papier) #'Say Good-Bye!' (冒険にさようなら!, À bientôt !) Mario Party (Yasunori Mitsuda) Besoin des noms FR *'Opening' (オープニング, Ouverture) *'Mario Party Theme' (マリオパーティのテーマ, Air de Mario Party) *'Playing the Game' (ゲームのあそびかた, Jouer au jeu) *'Peaceful Mushroom Village' (のどかなキノコむら, Village champignon calme) *'Mushroom Bank Theme' (キノコバンクのテーマ, Air banque champignon) *'Option House Theme' (オプションハウスのテーマ, Air maison des options) *'Mushroom Shop Theme' (キノコショップのテーマ, Air boutique chamignon) *'Mini-Game House Theme' (ミニゲームハウスのテーマ, Air maison des mini-jeux) *'Traveling The Warp Pipe' (たびだちのワープどかん, Utiliser le tuyau Warp) *'Adventure Begins' (ぼうけんのはじまり, Début de l'aventure) *'Where Have the Stars Gone' (スターはどこに？, Où sont passées les étoiles ?) *'Jungle Adventure' (ドンキーのジャングルアドベンチャー, Aventure dans la jungle) *'Birthday Cake' (ピーチのバースデーケーキ, 2'') *'Tropical Island''' (ヨッシーのトロピカルアイランド, 2'') *'Battle Canyon''' (ワリオのバトルキャニオン, 2'') *'Engine Room''' (ルイージのエンジンルーム, 2'') *'Rainbow Castle''' (マリオのレインボーキャッスル, 2'') *'Play a Mini-Game!' (ミニゲームをはじめよう！'', 2'') *'In the Mushroom Forest''' (キノコのもりで, 2'') *'Ducking and Dodging''' (よけてかわして, 2'') *'Full of Danger''' (きけんがいっぱい, 2'') *'The Wide, Wide Ocean''' (うみはひろいよ, 2'') *'Coins of the World''' (よのなかコインさ, 2'') *'Taking Coins''' (コインいただき, 2'') *'Let's Go Lightly''' (スイスイいこうよ, 2'') *'Faster Than All''' (だれよりもはやく, 2'') *'The Room Underground''' (ちかのこべやで, 2'') *'Slowly, Slowly''' (じわりじわりと, 2'') *'Can it be done?' (できるかな？'', 2'') *'Dodging Danger''' (きけんをかわそう, 2'') *'Saving Courage''' (ゆうきをためそう, 2'') *'Let's Limbo!' (レッツ リンボー！'', 2'') *'Hit or Miss Chance Game''' (いちかばちかのチャンスゲーム, 2'') *'Koopa Troopa Theme''' (ノコノコのテーマ, 2'') *'Bowser's Theme''' (クッパのテーマ, 2'') *'Outcome of Adventure''' (ぼうけんのけっか, 2'') *'Magma Mountain''' (クッパのマグママウンテン, 2'') *'The Power of Stars''' (スターのちから, 2'') *'Ending''' (エンディング, 2'') *'Mini-Game Stadium Theme''' (ミニゲームスタジアムのテーマ, 2'') *'Mini-Game Island Theme''' (ミニゲームアイランドのテーマ, 2'') *'The Stolen Star''' (うばわれたスター, 2'') *'Where's the Star?' (スターはどこ？'', 2'') *'Eternal Star''' (えいえんのスター, 2'') *'Everyone's a Super Star!' (みんなスーパースター！'', 2'') * *'Bouncing Mambo''' (ノリノリマンボ！) (exclu JP) Mario Party 2 (Kazuhiko Sawaguchi/'Shohei Bando'/'Hironao Yamamoto'/"Yasunori Mitsuda") Besoin des noms FR Theme Park Themes *'Pirate Land' (パイレーツランド, 2'') *'Western Land''' (ウエスタンランド, 2'') *'Space Land''' (スペースランド, 2'') *'Mystery Land''' (ミステリーランド, 2'') *'Horror Land''' (ホラーランド, 2'') *'Mini-Game Land''' (ミニゲームランド, 2'') *'Rules Land''' (ルールランド, 2'') In the Theme Parks *'Adventure Begins''' (ぼうけんのはじまり, 2'') *'The Way to Play''' (こんなかんじだよ, 2'') *'Star Spot''' (スターのばしょ, 2'') *'Bowser's Theme''' (クッパのテーマ, 2'') *'I Can Do It!' (やるぞ！'', 2'') *'Chance Time''' (チャンスタイム, 2'') *'A Ways to Go''' (まだまだいくよー, 2'') *'Duel!' (けっとうだー！'', 2'') *'The Adventure Ends''' (ぼうけんのおわり, 2'') *'Ending''' (エンディング, 2'') *'The Star Appears''' (スターとうじょう, 2'') *'Bowser Appears''' (クッパとうじょう, 2'') Minigames Vol.1 *'Let the Game Begin''' (ミニゲームがはじまるよ, 2'') *'Going for the Coins''' (コインにむちゅう, 2'') *'Not Gonna Lose''' (まけるもんか, 2'') *'Keepin' on the Path''' (それでもつづくよ, 2'') *'Couldn't be Better''' (きぶんはさいこう！, 2'') *'Know What I Mean?' (わかるかな？'', 2'') *'That's All of It''' (これがすべてさ, 2'') *'Let's Have Some Fun''' (ゆかいにやろうよ, 2'') *'The Blue Skies Yonder''' (あおぞらのかなたへ, 2'') Minigames Vol.2 *'Going Somewhere''' (どこまでもいこう, 2'') *'No Fright, no Fear''' (こわくなんかないよ, 2'') *'Don't Look Back''' (ふりかえらないで, 2'') *'Get an Item''' (アイテムゲット！, 2'') *'This Way That''' (あっちこっちも, 2'') *'Walking Underwater''' (すいちゅうおさんぽ, 2'') *'Spinning Polka''' (くるくるポルカ, 2'') *'How Many''' (なんまいいれた？, 2'') *'Take the Coin''' (コインをどうぞ, 2'') Title, etc. *'Go Lucky''' (げんきにいこう！, 2'') *'Story One''' (ストーリーしょうかい1, 2'') *'Story Two''' (ストーリーしょうかい2, 2'') *'Story Three''' (ストーリーしょうかい3, 2'') *'Welcome to Mario Land''' (ようこそマリオランド, 2'') *'Laboratory''' (けんきゅうじょ, 2'') *'In the Pipe''' (ドカンのなか, 2'') Mini-Game Land Vol.1 *'Woody''' (キノキオ, 2'') *'Mini-Game Park''' (ミニゲームパーク, 2'') *'Mini-Game Stadium''' (ミニゲームスタジアム, 2'') Mini-Game Land Vol.2 *'Coaster''' (ミニゲームコースター1, 2'') *'Coaster (Double Mix)' (ミニゲームコースター2'', 2'') *'Coaster (Single Mix)' (ミニゲームコースター3'', 2'') *'Coaster (Hip Hop Mix)' (ミニゲームコースター4'', 2'') *'Coaster (Duo Mix)' (ミニゲームコースター5'', 2'') *'Coaster (Hermit Mix)' (ミニゲームコースター6'', 2'') *'Coaster (Speed Mix)' (ミニゲームコースター7'', 2'') *'Coaster (Survival Mix)' (ミニゲームコースター8'', 2'') Bonus *'Bowser Land''' (クッパランド, 2'') *'Bowser Parade''' (クッパパレード, 2'') *'Credits''' (スタッフロール, 2'') Mario Party 3 (Ichiro Shimakura) Besoin des noms FR Start *'Select File''' (ファイルセレクト, 2'') *'Star Lift''' (スターリフト, 2'') *'Rules Map''' (ルールマップ, 2'') Peach's Castle *'Castle Grounds''' (おしろのひろば, 2'') *'Inside the Castle''' (おしろのなか, 2'') Mini-Game Room *'Free-Play Room''' (フリープレイルーム, 2'') *'Battle Room''' (バトルルーム, 2'') *'Game Guy's Room''' (ギャンブルルーム, 2'') Battle Royal *'Chilly Waters''' (ひえひえレイク, 2'') *'Deep Bloober Sea''' (ブクブクしんかい, 2'') *'Spiny Desert''' (ジリジリさばく, 2'') *'Woody Woods''' (グルグルのもり, 2'') *'Creepy Cavern''' (ドキドキどうくつ, 2'') *'Waluigi's Island''' (ワルイージとう, 2'') Duel *'Good Luck!' (みんなガンバレ!, ''2) *'The Winner is... Me!' (かつのは…ボクさ!, 2'') *'The Winner is... ME!' (かつのは…わたし!, ''2) Other Board Items *'The Adventure Begins!' (ぼうけんのはじまり, 2'') *'Here's the Star''' (スターはこちら, 2'') *'Commence Attack!' (こうげきかいし!, ''2) *'Bowser Event' (クッパイベント!, 2'') *'Still Going''' (まだまだいくよ, 2'') *'The Adventure Ends''' (ぼうけんのおわり, 2'') Mini-Game 1 *'Begin Mini-Game''' (ミニゲームのはじまり, 2'') *'Start Battle''' (バトルスタート, 2'') *'Mini-Game End 1''' (ミニゲームおしまい1, 2'') *'Mini-Game End 2''' (ミニゲームおしまい2, 2'') *'Mini-Game End 3''' (ミニゲームおしまい3, 2'') *'Game Guy Winner!' (ギャンブルかった!, ''2) *'Game Guy Loser...' (ギャンブルまけた…, 2'') Mini-Game 2 *'Aim''' (ねらいをさだめて, 2'') *'Don't Hurry''' (あせらずいこう, 2'') *'Panic!' (おおあわて!, ''2) *'Fighting Spirit' (がんばるココロ, 2'') *'Got It?' (わかるかな?, ''2) *'Let's Get a Move On' (とばしていこう, 2'') *'Looking Ahead''' (そのさきをめざして, 2'') *'Big Trouble!' (だいピンチ!, ''2) Mini-Game 3 *'What To Do!?!' (どうしよう!?, 2'') *'Mustn't Panic''' (あわてちゃダメよ, 2'') *'Nice and Easy''' (スイスイこなそう, 2'') *'On Your Toes''' (テキパキいこう, 2'') *'Item Mini-Game''' (アイテムミニゲーム, 2'') *'Game Guy Mini-Game''' (ギャンブルミニゲーム, 2'') *'Chance Time''' (チャンスミニゲーム, 2'') *'Stardust Battle''' (スターダストバトル, 2'') Story Cinema *'Preparations''' (ぼうけんのじゅんび, 2'') *'Prologue 1''' (プロローグ1, 2'') *'Prologue 2''' (プロローグ2, 2'') *'Prologue 3''' (プロローグ3, 2'') *'Victory!' (しょうぶだ!, ''2) *'Foolish Bowser' (おまぬけクッパ, 2'') *'Defeat...' (まけ…'', 2'') Other Cinemas *'Heeeere's Waluigi!' (ワルイージとうじょう!, ''2) *'Vs. Millennium Star' (VSミレニアムスター, 2'') *'The End''' (エンディング, 2'') *'Staff Credits''' (スタッフロール, 2'') Bonus *'Genie's Theme''' (キノコまじんのテーマ, 2'') *'Jeanie's Theme''' (キノコまじょのテーマ, 2'') *'Game Guy Dance''' (ヘイホーダンス, 2'') *'Mushroom Power-Up!' (キノコでパワーアップ!, ''2) Mario Party 4 (Ichiro Shimakura) The Start *'Mario Party' (マリオパーティ, Mario Party) *'How Do I Get In?' (どこからはいる？, Comment entrer ?) *'Play a Lot!' (たくさんあそぼう, Joue beaucoup !) *'Try Everything' (いろいろためそう, Essaye tout) *'Valuable Treasure' (だいじなたからもの, Trésor précieux) *'Into the Cube' (キューブのおくへ, Dans le Cube) *'Start the Party' (パーティをはじめよう, Commencer partie) *'How to Play MP' (マリパのあそびかた, Jouer à MP ?) Board 1 *'It's Party Time' (ようこそパーティへ！, La fête commence) *'Are You Ready?' (じゅんびはＯＫ？, Prêt ?) *'Here's the Star' (スターはここだよ, Voici l'étoile) *'Start the Battle' (バトルスタート！, Débuter le Combat !) *'Where the Coins Go' (コインのゆくえ, Où les pièces vont) *'The Genie Appears' (まじんあらわる, Voici le Génie !) *'The Boo House' (よこどりのやかた, La Maison de Boo) *'Buy an Item' (アイテムかっちゃおう, Acheter un objet) *'Lucky Lottery' (くじやでうんだめし, Loterie) Board 2 *'He's Coming' (あいつがやってくる？, Il arrive !) *'He's Here' (あいつがやってきた！, Le voici !) *'Koopa Kid's Gag' (ミニクッパのいたずら, Blague Mini Bowser) *'5 Turns Left' (のこり５ターン！, Il reste 5 tours !) *'Get an Item' (アイテムゲット！, Gagne un objet!) *'Get a Star' (スターゲット！, Gagne une étoile !) *'We Got Doubles' (ゾロめがでました, Un doublet) *'Jackpot' (なんと！おおあたり！, Jackpot !) *'Good Job' (おつかれさま！, Bien joué !) *'You're the Star' (きみこそスターだ！, T'es trop cool !) Map 1 *'Midway Madness' (わくわくパーティ, Aventura Parc) *'Merry-Go-Round' (メリーゴーラウンド, Mini-Manège) *'Space Rocket' (アミダロケット, Lance-Fusées) *'Roller Coaster' (ジェットコースター, Montagnes Russes) Map 2 *'Greedy Gala' (どきどきパーティ, Casino Goomba) *'Coin Slot' (コインスロット, Machine à Sous) *'Goomba Poker' (クリボーポーカー, Derviche Goomba) *'Chip Cart' (チップカート, Jeton tamponneur) Map 3 *'Jungle Jam' (はらはらパーティ, Jungle Maskass) *'Dashing Shy Guy' (ゼンマイヘイホー, Super Maskass) *'Rumble Item' (ぶらぶらアイテム, Arbre Enchanté) *'Ride Klepto' (ジャンゴにのって, Vol de Klepto) *'Chant to the Idol' (おいのりはらはら, Oracle Maskass) *'Happy Stone Shy Guy' (よろこびヘイヘイホー, Maskass qui rit) *'Sad Stone Shy Guy' (かなしみへイヘイホー, Maskass qui pleure) Map 4 *'Boo's Haunted Bash' (ひやひやパーティ, Bal Boorlesque) *'Item Trumpet' (アイテムトランペット, Trompette Magique) *'Boo and the Piano' (テレサとピアノ, Rythme & Boo) *'Big Boo' (おやかたテレサ！, Big Boo !) *'Mystery Train' (ミステリーれっしゃ, Le Train Fantôme) Map 5 *'Seaside Soirée' (うきうきパーティ, Soirée Koopa Cabana) *'Watermelon Item' (スイカでアイテム, Éclate la Pastèque) *'Tropical Fishing' (うきうきフィッシング, Pêche Tropicale) *'Ride the Dolphin' (のっかれイルカ, Nage avec le Dauphin) Map 6 *'Gnarly Party' (クッパパーティ, Méga Teuf) *'Koopa Kid Shuffle' (ミニクッパシャッフル, Tour Mini Bowser) *'Stop Bullet Bill' (ストップ！キラー！, Arrête Bill Balle !) Mini-Games 1 *'Play Mini-Games' (あそぼうミニゲーム, Joue aux Mini-Jeux) *'Here's the Ranking' (じゅんいはこちら, Voici le classement) *'Twist and Shake' (ゆらゆらふらふら, Tourne & tremble) *'Swaying Gently' (すいすいゆったり, Douce balade) *'Slowly Yet Surely' (あわてずゆっくり, Doucement mais...) *'Hurry! Hurry!' (いそげ！いそげ！, Dépêche-toi !) *'Try Hard, Folks' (みんながんばれ, Essayez les gars !) *'Loud and Sweet' (ゆかいにドタバタ, Doux et fort) *'Heart-Pumping' (しんぞうドキドキ, Émouvant) *'Full of Vigor' (げんきいっぱい, Plein de vigueur !) Mini-Games 2 *'Languid Cold Sweat' (ひやあせタラリ, Sueurs froides) *'Fortunes Turn' (ミラクルピンボール！, Destinée !) *'Play with Bowser' (クッパとあそぶのだ！, Joue avec Bowser !) *'How Many?' (なんまいあるかな？, Combien ?) *'Go Calmly' (おちついていこう, Vas-y calmement) *'You Did It' (やったね, Tu as réussi !) *'Ha Ha Ha!' (あらあらトホホ, Ha ha ha !) *'It's a Draw' (ひきわけでポン, Match nul !) *'Let the Race Begin' (レースがはじまるよ, La course !) Story Mini-Games *'Don't Fear the Duel' (しょうぶはあわです, Pas peur du duel) *'Challenge' (しょうぶ！, Challenge !) *'Duel with Boo' (テレサとしょうぶ！, Duel avec Boo !) *'At Last' (いよいよ…, Enfin) *'The Long Road Up' (ながいみちのり, La longue route) *'The Final Duel' (さいごのしょうぶ！, Le Duel Final) *'You Finally Did It' (とうとうやったね！, Enfin, tu as réussi !) Story Demo *'March of Victory' (しょうりのマーチ, Marche de la victoire) *'Presents Soon' (プレゼントはもうすぐ, Présente bientôt !) *'Perfect!' (おみごと！, Parfait !) *'Oh, No! You Lost' (まけてがっかり, Oh non, tu as perdu !) *'To The Final Duel' (さいごのしょうぶへ, Vers le duel final) *'His True Feelings' (あいつのまごころ, Vrais sentiments) *'You Got a Present' (プレゼントゲット！, Tu as un cadeau !) *'Many Thanks' (たくさんのありがとう, Merci beaucoup) Extra Room *'The Fun Room' (おたのしみのへや, Salle du Bonheur) *'Mega & Mini Boards' (でかちびボード, Carte Méga Brutus) Mario Party Advance (Ichiro Shimakura/Yoshimasa Ikeda) Mario Party 5 (Aya Tanaka) Besoin d'aide pour les noms FR Opening BGM *'Dream Party' (ゆめのパーティ！, Fête des Rêves !) *'Dream Memories' (ゆめのきおく, Souvenirs du Rêve) *'Inside the Dream' (ゆめのなかへ, Dans le Rêve) *'Start of the Dream' (ゆめのはじまり, Début du Rêve) Board BGM 1 *'Dream Country!' (ようこそ！　ゆめのくに, ???) *'Tell Me How to Play!' (おしえて！　あそびかた, ???) *'Lots of Toys' (おもちゃがいっぱい, ???) *'Sky Presents' (そらからのおくりもの, ???) *'An Adventurer' (きみはぼうけんか, ???) *'Happy Seafloor' (ようきなうみのそこ, ???) *'Space Match' (うちゅうのテーマ, ???) *'In a Strange Land' (おかしのくにで, ???) *'Bowser's Dream' (クッパのゆめ, ???) *'Dream Finale' (ゆめのフィナーレ, ???) *'Who's First?' (いちばんはだれだ？, ???) *'You're the Star!' (きみこそスターだ！, ???) Board BGM 2 *'Where's the Star?' (スターはどこに？, ???) *'Battle Mini-Game' (げきとつ！　ミニゲーム, ???) *'Bowser Appears' (クッパあらわる！, ???) *'Please, DK!' (たのむぜ！　ＤＫ, ???) *'Doubtful Chance' (おもわぬチャンス？, ???) *'Wiggler Transforms' (へんしんハナチャン, ???) *'Chain Chomp Rage' (ワンワンおおあばれ, ???) *'Last Five Turns!' (ラスト５ターン！, ???) *'The Star Is Yours!' (スターはきみのもの, ???) *'A Bit of Happiness' (ちょっとしたしあわせ, ???) *'A Lot of Happiness' (たいへんなしあわせ, ???) *'Confusion' (まぎらわしくて, ???) *'Tiresome Bowser' (しのびよるクッパ, ???) Story BGM *'Bowser's Scheme' (クッパのたくらみ, Le Plan de Bowser) *'Where to Next ?' (つぎはどこへ？, Et Maintenant ?) *'Koopa Kid Offspring' (ぶんしん！　ミニクッパ, Les Mini Bowser) *'Dizzy Head' (あたまがクラクラ, 36 Chandelles) *'Bowser's Sour Grapes' (クッパのまけおしみ, Mauvais Joueur) *'Well Done! Clear!' (あっぱれ！　クリアー, Bravo ! Gagné !) *'Chase Bowser' (クッパをおって, Poursuis Bowser) *'Final Test' (さいごのしれん, Dernière Épreuve) *'Bowser Laughs' (クッパはわらう, Bowser rigole !) *'Big Bowser Battle!' (たいけつ！　だいクッパ, Affronte Bowser !) *'End of Bowser's Dream' (クッパのゆめのおわり, Rêve de Bowser fini) *'Your Dream Comes True' (ゆめのかなうとき, Rêve exaucé) *'Everybody's Dream' (いつかみんなのゆめが, Tous les Rêves...) *'What's Your Rank?' (きみのランクは？, Ton Classement ?) Mini-Game BGM 1 *'Ready... Ok?' (じゅんびはＯＫ？, Prêts ?) *'Battle Results' (たたかいのけっか, Résultats Combat) *'In Great Fear' (おっかなびっくり, Grande Crainte) *'In Calm Water' (すいすいみずのなか, En Eaux Calmes) *'Exciting Walk' (うきうきおさんぽ, Joyeuse Promenade) *'Everybody Party' (みんなでおおさわぎ, Agitation générale) *'Rolling About' (あちこちキョロキョロ, Par-ici, par-là...) *'Bustling Noisily' (あわててドタバタ, Précipitation) *'Move Happily' (ゆかいにいこう, Dans la Joie !) *'Nervous Tension' (ハラハラドキドキ, Pression, Pression !) *'Danger Abounds' (きけんがいっぱい, En plein Danger) *'Serious Competition' (しんけんしょうぶだ, Partie sérieuse) *'Battle Wasteland' (たたかいのこうや, Désert Combat) *'Midday Showdown' (まひるのたいけつ, Combat de Midi) Mini-Game BGM 2 *'Bad Bowser Castle' (りふじんクッパじょう, Incroyable Bowser) *'DK Chance!' (ＤＫ　チャンス, Chance DK !) *'Piranha Metal' (ヘビメタパックン, Metal Piranha) *'Piranha Swing' (スウィングパックン, Swing Piranha) *'Piranha Ballad' (バラードパックン, Ballade Piranha) *'How Far?' (どこまでいくかな？, Jusqu'où ?) *'Did It! Mini-Game' (やったね！, Mini-Jeu fini !) *'You Lost! Bummer...' (まけてがっかり, T'as perdu ! Hooou...) *'It's a Tie' (あいこでざんねん, Égalité, dommage !) *'You're Pretty Good!' (なかなかやるね！, Pas Mal) Mini-Game BGM 3 *'Tournament Mini-Game' (かちぬけミニゲーム, Tournoi Mini-Jeux) *'White-Hot Circuit' (はくねつのサーキット, Un Circuit en Feu) *'Battle Match' (たたかいのマーチ, Marche guerrière) *'Sign Attack' (パズルにアタック, L'Attaque Panneaux) *'End of the Battle' (たたかいのはてに, Fin du Combat) *'Successful Battle' (たたかいのうまくいった, Victoire !) *'Fight Fair' (せいせいどうどう, Magnifique !) *'Cheerful Studio' (うきうきスタジオ, Studio Joyeux !) *'How About a Card?' (カードはいかが？, Partie de Cartes ?) *'Card Party!' (カードパーティ！, Partie de Cartes !) Super Duel Mode BGM *'Secret Garage' (ひみつのガレージ, ???) *'Machine Complete' (かんせい！マッシーン, ???) *'Start Battle' (たたかいのひぶた, ???) *'Knock 'Em Out' (たおせ！ライバル, ???) *'Plunder' (うばえ！フラッグ, ???) *'Rabbit' (ねらえ！ラビット, ???) *'You're Invincible' (きみはムテキさ, ???) *'Burning Challenger' (もえよちょうせんしゃ, ???) *'We're the Champs' (われこそチャンプ, ???) Mario Party 6 (Shinya Ohtouge/Hironobu Yahata) Besoin d'aide pour les noms FR Mario Party 6 Songs *'Here We Go' (プロローグ, 2'') *'Party Music''' (ひるとよるのパーティ！, 2'') *'Setting Up''' (マリパであそぼう, 2'') *'Time to Play''' (どこであそぼう, 2'') *'Brighton and Twila Song''' (ソルルとルルナ, 2'') *'Brighton Theme''' (オレがソルルだぞ！, 2'') *'Twila Theme''' (わたしがルルナだよ！, 2'') Party Mode Sounds 1 *'Brighton's Explanation''' (おしえてソルル, 2'') *'Twila's Explanation''' (おしえてルルナ, 2'') *'Board Party''' (ボードであそぼう, 2'') *'Five Turns Left''' (あと５ターンだよ！, 2'') *'Star Space''' (スターはかがやく, 2'') *'Getting a Star''' (スターをゲット！, 2'') *'Winner''' (ゆうしょうは？？, 2'') *'Champ''' (ゆうしょうは！！, 2'') *'Playing Together''' (そろっておめでとう１, 2'') *'Winning Together''' (そろっておめでとう２, 2'') *'Round of Miracles''' (ミラクルチャンス, 2'') *'Boo Attack''' (テレサのよこどり, 2'') *'Party's Over''' (パーティしゅうりょう, 2'') Party Mode Sounds 2 *'Towering Treetop''' (昼アスレチックツリー, 2'') *'Evening Treetop''' (夜アスレチックツリー, 2'') *'E. Gadd's Garage''' (昼トラップファクトリー, 2'') *'Night at the Garage''' (夜トラップファクトリー, 2'') *'Faire Square''' (昼フォーチュンタウン, 2'') *'Square at Night''' (夜フォーチュンタウン, 2'') *'Snowflake Lake''' (昼バトルマウンテン, 2'') *'Snowy Night''' (夜バトルマウンテン, 2'') *'Castaway Bay''' (昼ワンダーアイランド, 2'') *'Night on the Bay''' (夜ワンダーアイランド, 2'') *'Clockwork Castle''' (昼チェイスキャッスル, 2'') *'Night at the Castle''' (夜チェイスキャッスル, 2'') Solo Mode Sounds *'Thristy Gulch''' (はらはらキャニオン, 2'') *'Astro Avenue''' (めざせオーロラロード, 2'') *'Infernal Tower''' (のぼれ！クッパタワー, 2'') *'Way to Go''' (がんばったね！, 2'') *'Too Bad''' (つぎはがんばれ, 2'') *'Special Gift''' (ごほうびゲット！, 2'') Mini-game Mode Sounds *'Mini-game Tour''' (フリープレイでゆこう, 2'') *'Battle Bridge''' (かちぬけブリッジ, 2'') *'Decathlon Park''' (みんなでデカスロン, 2'') *'Endurance Alley''' (ちょうてんをめざせ, 2'') *'Treetop Bingo''' (きのうえでビンゴ, 2'') *'Excellent''' (よくできました！, 2'') *'Break Time''' (ほっとひといき, 2'') *'Long Road''' (まだまだ, 2'') *'Really Long Road''' (まだまだまだ, 2'') *'Almost-endless Road''' (まだまだまだまだ, 2'') *'Up High''' (ながいみちのり, 2'') *'Pushing the Limit''' (てんくうじょう, 2'') *'100 Wins in a Row''' (はてをめざして, 2'') Mini-game Sounds 1 *'Warming Up''' (とうとうついたぞ！, 2'') *'Frantic''' (じゅんびたいそう, 2'') *'Jazzy''' (どっちもこっちも, 2'') *'Doom and Gloom''' (こわいよ～こないで, 2'') *'Tenacious''' (それいけ！やれいけ！, 2'') *'Blissful''' (ほのぼのゆらゆら, 2'') *'Pumped Up''' (じりじりいらいら, 2'') *'Laid-back''' (のんびりふわふわ, 2'') *'Relaxed''' (ひろびろのびのび, 2'') *'Upbeat''' (ぽこぽこすかすか, 2'') *'Amusing''' (ふらふらよれよれ, 2'') *'Slow and Steady''' (じっくりゆっくり, 2'') *'Fast and Furious''' (みんなとみんなで, 2'') Mini-game Sounds 2 *'Night Duel''' (よるでデュエル, 2'') *'Time to Duel''' (こうじょうでデュエル, 2'') *'Dueling for Prizes''' (うちゅうでデュエル, 2'') *'Gaming With Bowser''' (クッパとあそぼう？, 2'') *'Gaming With DK''' (ドンキーとあそぼう, 2'') *'Success''' (やったね！, 2'') *'Winning''' (かったね！, 2'') *'Losing''' (かられた！, 2'') *'Bad News''' (やられた！, 2'') *'Taking a Break''' (ひとやすみ, 2'') Mini-game Sounds 3 *'Seer Terror''' (クッパのうらない, 2'') *'Slam Dunk''' (わくわくバスケット, 2'') *'Maze Jam''' (めいろへようこそ, 2'') *'Maze Manufactory''' (めいろファクトリー, 2'') *'Block Star 1''' (つなげてピンチ, 2'') *'Block Star 2''' (つなげすぎだね, 2'') *'Block Star 3''' (つなげすぎてピンチ, 2'') Speak Up Sounds *'Speak Up Theme''' (クイズにようこそ！, 2'') *'Quiz Song''' (クイズであそぼう, 2'') *'Bowser Quiz''' (クイズもクッパで！, 2'') *'Quiz Master''' (クイズでいちばん！, 2'') *'Well Done''' (きみがクイズおうだ！, 2'') *'Question Music 1''' (えいぞうわかるかな？, 2'') *'Question Music 2''' (かぞえてわかるかな？, 2'') *'Question Music 3''' (おぼえてわかるかな？, 2'') *'Question Music 4''' (くらべてわかるかな？, 2'') *'Question Music 5''' (いろいろわかるかな？, 2'') *'Fun Times''' (あてるのだー！, 2'') Star Sprint Sounds *'Meadow Road''' (まるたでゴーゴー, 2'') *'Dark Path''' (くらやみでゴーゴー, 2'') *'Magma Flow''' (マグマでゴーゴー, 2'') *'Old School''' (メタルでゴーゴー, 2'') Star Bank Sounds *'Star Gathering''' (スターをあつめて, 2'') *'Miracle Book''' (ふしぎなえほん, 2'') *'Whoop It Up''' (みんななかよし, 2'') *'Mario Party 6''' (マリオパーティ６, 2'') Mario Party 7 (Shinya Ohtouge/Hironobu Yahata) Besoin d'aide pour les noms FR Opening Themes *'Let's Go!' (みんな、でかけるよー'', En avant !) *'Mario Party Theme' (マリオパーティ！, Thème de Mario Party) *'Adventure Awaits!' (どれであそぼう, De nouvelles aventures) *'Set Sail for Fun' (どこにいこうかな？, Larguons les amarres) *'Cruise Choices' (どうあそぼうかな？, Sélection croisière) Board Themes *'Sail the Canals' (ウキウキタウン, 2'') *'Climb the Peak''' (ゴーゴーマウンテン, 2'') *'Park It''' (ハラハラさばく, 2'') *'Neon Nation''' (キラキラシティ, 2'') *'Mill It Over''' (ドキドキヴィレッジ, 2'') *'Inferno!' (グラグラキングダム'', 2'') Party Cruise Sounds 1 *'Take Me to Partytown''' (パーティおしえて, 2'') *'Get This Party Started''' (パーティはじまるよ, 2'') *'Fun for All''' (たのしくあそぶぞー, 2'') *'Twinkle, Little Star''' (スターはここよろしく, 2'') *'A Star Is Born''' (スターをゲット！, 2'') *'You Win!' (そろったよ！'', 2'') *'You Win More!' (そろった、そろったよ'', 2'') *'Minigame Madness''' (ワクワクミニゲーム, 2'') *'What's the Score?' (かったかな？まけたかな？'', 2'') *'Closing In''' (あともうすこし…, 2'') *'The Afterparty''' (パーティのけっかよろしく, 2'') *'Who Will Win?' (ゆうしょう？ドキドキ'', 2'') *'Hail to the King''' (ゆうしょう、やったー, 2'') Party Cruise Sounds 2 *'Magic!' (なにかおこるぞ…'', 2'') *'It's a Duel''' (よ～し、けっとうだ～！, 2'') *'The Mic Shuffle''' (マイクであそぶぞ, 2'') *'Dk's Disco''' (ドンキーさんじょう！, 2'') *'The Bowser Boogie''' (クッパとうじょう！, 2'') *'Trouble Brewing''' (いや～なよかん, 2'') *'An Angry Bowser''' (クッパいかりがちょうてん, 2'') *'Stop! Bowser Time!' (クッパのじかん'', 2'') *'Bowser's Rage''' (クッパのいかり, 2'') Solo Cruise Sounds *'Duelling Range''' (たいけつのじゅんび, 2'') *'Minigames at Dawn''' (デュエルはじまるよ, 2'') *'The Duel Ends''' (デュエルのけっかよろしく, 2'') *'Bowser's Invitation''' (クッパからのごしょうたい, 2'') *'Bowser Castle Theme''' (クッパのおしろ, 2'') *'The Koopa King Falls''' (クッパにかったぞ！, 2'') *'Number One''' (ナンバーワン, 2'') *'A True Champion''' (ゴージャスナンバーワン, 2'') Minigame Cruise Sounds *'The Free Play Sub''' (フリープレイでうみのなか, 2'') *'Volcano Peril''' (あついあついバトル, 2'') *'Pearl Hunt''' (パールをさがそう, 2'') *'Waterfall Duel''' (たきつぼのけっとう, 2'') *'Decathlon Castle''' (おしろでデットヒート, 2'') *'King of the River''' (たからをさがして, 2'') *'Tough Luck''' (たからさがしはたいへん１, 2'') *'Tough Luck Reprise''' (たからさがしはたいへん２, 2'') *'The Tough Luck Remix''' (たからさがしはたいへん３, 2'') *'Dreaming of Riches''' (たからはゆめのまたゆめ, 2'') *'The Motherlode''' (やった！たからものだ～, 2'') Minigame Sounds 1 *'Ready, Set, Fun''' (じゅんびはいいかい？, 2'') *'Lazy Day Lollygag''' (ゆっくりあせって, 2'') *'Keep It Up''' (どんどんすすめ！, 2'') *'Fun in the Sun''' (たのしくいこうよ, 2'') *'Skyward Bound''' (おおぞらのかなたに, 2'') *'Don't Look Down''' (つまずかないで, 2'') *'Slow and Steady''' (おびえずあわてず, 2'') *'Darkness Rising''' (くらやみのむこうに, 2'') *'What a Mess!' (ひっちゃかめっちゃか'', 2'') *'Look Out!' (きをつけて！'', 2'') *'Cool as a Cucumber''' (おちつけいそげ, 2'') *'Watch Yourself''' (じょうずにあやつれ！, 2'') *'Without a Care''' (じっくりいこう, 2'') *'Time Grows Nigh''' (じかんがないよ…, 2'') Minigame Sounds 2 *'Jump!' (みんなでとびだせ！'', 2'') *'Face-Off''' (クッパとたいけつ, 2'') *'Bowser's Revenge''' (クッパとみんなでたいけつ, 2'') *'Solo DK''' (ドンキーとあそぶ, 2'') *'DK for All!' (ドンキーとみんなであそぶ'', 2'') *'High Noon''' (さいごのたいけつ！, 2'') *'One Last Go''' (さいごのがんばり！, 2'') *'The Race Begins''' (レースがはじまるよ, 2'') *'Faster! Faster!' (レースでゴーゴー'', 2'') *'A Rare Minigame''' (レアであそぼう, 2'') *'It's a New Record!' (ニューレコード！'', 2'') *'Minigame Victory''' (ミニゲームかち！, 2'') *'Minigame Defeat''' (ミニゲームまけ！, 2'') *'Minigame Draw''' (ミニゲームひきわけ…, 2'') Cruise Sound Collection *'Eight-Player Rumble''' (８にんでたのしもう, 2'') *'On the Ice''' (８にんでこおりあそび, 2'') *'Happy Memories''' (たびのおもいで, 2'') *'Decision Makers''' (いろいろきめるよ, 2'') *'The Last Hurrah''' (クッパとふねとゆうぐれと, 2'') *'Many Thanks''' (みんな、ありがとう！, 2'') Mario Party DS (Shinya Ohtouge/Hironobu Yahata) Besoin d'aide pour les noms FR Story Music *'One Dark Night''' (あるよるのできごと..., 2'') *'What's That Light?' (あのひかりはいったい..., ''2) *'Here's Bowser!' (クッパがきたぞ！, 2'') *'Back to Bowser''' (いざ クッパのもとへ！！, 2'') *'Go for it, Superstar''' (めざせスーパースター！！, 2'') *'The Adventure Begins''' (ぼうけんのはじまり, 2'') *'Where's That Star?' (スターはどこ？'', 2'') *'How to Play''' (ルールかくにんはここで, 2'') *'Wiggler's Garden Pest''' (ハナチャンのなやみ, 2'') *'Wiggler's Garden''' (ハナチャンのガーデン, 2'') *'Toadette's Request''' (キノピコのおねがい, 2'') *'Toadette's Music Room''' (キノピコのおんがくしつ, 2'') *'Diddy Needs Help''' (こまったディディー, 2'') *'DK's Stone Statue''' (ドンキーコングのせきぞう, 2'') *'Down with Kamek''' (ノコじいをたすけるぞ！, 2'') *'Kamek's Library''' (カメックのとしょかん, 2'') *'Showdown with Bowser''' (たいけつ！クッパ！, 2'') *'Bowser's Pinball Machine''' (クッパのピンボール, 2'') *'Bowser Time!' (クッパイベントは..., ''2) *'Final 5 Frenzy' (ラスト5ターン！, 2'') *'Good Job, Everyone''' (みんな、よかったね！, 2'') *'Lucky Seven''' (ラッキー7, 2'') *'The Numbers Match''' (すうじが そろった！, 2'') *'You Got a Star''' (スターゲット！！, 2'') *'Who Needs a Star?!' (いらないよ！ズター！'', 2'') *'Beat Him Down''' (ヤツをたおす！！, 2'') *'You Got a Minigame''' (ミニゲームゲット！！, 2'') *'Until Next Time''' (また、あそぼうね！, 2'') Games Music *'Tips for Success''' (しょうりのヒント, 2'') *'Into the Fairy Tale''' (ときにはメルヘンに, 2'') *'Play Nicely, Everyone''' (ほのぼのいこうよ！, 2'') *'Fresh as Mint''' (ミントのようなさわやかさ, 2'') *'The Pressure's On''' (ハラハラしちゃう！, 2'') *'Get Into It''' (たてノリさ～♪, 2'') *'Bouncing Around''' (ノリノリ♪ノリノリ♪, 2'') *'They're Neck and Neck''' (デッドヒート！！！！, 2'') *'Contemplation''' (じっくりまったり, 2'') *'Another Crazy Match''' (きょうもドタバタ, 2'') *'Boss Battle''' (ボスへのちょうせん, 2'') *'Think It Out''' (ひらめきもじゅうよう, 2'') *'What's This Song?' (こ...このきょくは！！！！'', 2'') *'Strike a Pose''' (ポーズをキメよう！, 2'') *'Ahhhhh!' (ジャ！！'', 2'') *'Easy Victory!' (らくしょうだね！！'', 2'') *'How Could I Lose?' (まけたーくやしい！？'', 2'') *'A Draw?' (えー！？ひきわけー！？'', 2'') *'No Way! New Record?' (たっせい!?しんきろく！'', 2'') *'Who Came Out on Top?' (しょうりはだ～れ？'', 2'') *'Take Down the Boss''' (ボスをやっつけろ！, 2'') *'You Beat Bowser''' (やったクッパにかった！！, 2'') *'Duel? OK, It's On!' (いざ！？しょうぶ！'', 2'') *'First or Last?' (せんこう？こうこう？'', 2'') *'The Duel Is On!' (どっちがかつかな？'', 2'') *'Desert Duel''' (カラーテリトリー！, 2'') *'Who Goes When?' (じゅんばんキメキメ！'', 2'') *'Teamwork Is Key!' (チームワークがかんじん'', 2'') *'Caught''' (つーかまえた！！, 2'') *'Who's the Victor?' (しょうぶのゆくえ'', 2'') *'The Rocket Is Mine''' (ロケットをもらい！, 2'') *'Who's the Champ?' (ゆうしょうは、だれ？？？'', 2'') *'Out-of-Reach Rocket''' (だれもロケットにいけない..., 2'') *'Who's the Superstar?' (スーパースターはだれ？'', 2'') *'Congrats, Superstar!' (スーパースター！！！！'', 2'') Miscellaneous Music *'Grand Opening''' (はじまり・はじまり～！, 2'') *'Play Which Mode?' (どこのモードであそぶ？'', 2'') *'The Story Begins''' (ストーリーがはじまるよ, 2'') *'Let's Choose Settings''' (いろいろきめよう, 2'') *'Minigame Battle Time''' (ミニゲームでバトル！, 2'') *'Boss Hunting''' (ボスハンティング！！, 2'') *'Decathlon Time''' (ミニゲームブリッジ！, 2'') *'Options''' (たまにはのぞいてね♪, 2'') *'An Item for You''' (アイテムいただき！, 2'') *'Finally, You Got One''' (ついに てにいれたぞ！, 2'') *'Exciting Collection''' (わくわくのコレクション, 2'') *'Present from the Staff''' (スタッフからのプレゼント, 2'') *'Illusory Rhythm''' (まぼろしになったリズム, 2'') *'Thanks a Lot''' (Many thanks！, 2'') Mario Party 8 (Yoshihiro Tsukahara) Welcome Music *'Welcome to Mario Party''' (ようこそマリオパーティへ, Bienvenue à Mario Party) *'File Selection Theme' (データをえらんで, Choix du fichier) *'To the Star Carnival' (レッツ！スターカーニバル, Tous au carnaval !) *'Pick the Rules' (ルールをきめて, Choix des règles) Board Map Music *'Treetop Temple' (ジャングルパーク, Temple de la Jungle) *'Booty Boardwalk' (オーシャンロード, Îlot au Trésor) *'Haunted Hideaway' (ミステリーハウス, Manoir Hanté) *'Perplex Express' (ドリームエクスプレス, Marrant Express) *'Tycoon Town' (ハッピートウン, Cité des Hôtels) *'Warped Orbit' (スペースコロシアム, Station Mirobolante) Board Music 1 *'Board Start Theme' (わくわくボードスタート, Début de la partie 1) *'Here's the Star' (スターはここだよ, Voilà l'Étoile) *'Here's Your Chance' (チャンスがきたよ！, C'est votre chance !) *'Go for It!' (ガチンコでいくよ！, En avant !) *'Lucky Route!' (ラッキールートでウハウハ, Route de la Fortune 1) *'Do It, DK!' (たのむぜ！ドンキーコング, Merci, DK !) *'Bowser's Here' (クッパとうじょう！, Bowser passe à l'attaque !) *'We've Just Begun' (まだまだこれから, Ce n'est que le début) *'Who Won the Battle?' (たたかいのけっかは？, Résultats de la bataille) *'Who's the Winner?' (ゆうじょうしゃはだれ！？, Qui est le vainqueur ?) Board Music 2 *'You're the Winner' (ゆうしょうしゃはきみだ！, Vous êtes le vainqueur !) *'How to Play' (ボードのあそびかた, Comment jouer) *'He's Coming?!' (あいつがやってくる！？, Oh non, attention !) *'Help Arrives?' (すけっととうじょう？, Ah, l'aide !) *'Go to the Lucky Route' (ラッキールートへＧＯ！, Route de la Fortune 2) *'You Got a Star' (スターゲット！, Une Étoile gagnée !) *'How Lucky' (ちょっぴりラッキー！, Quelle chance !) *'So Lucky' (かなりラッキー！, Quel coup de bol !) *'The Board Begins' (ボードがはじまるよ！, Début de la partie 2) *'Last Chance' (ラストチャンスだよ！, Dernière chance !) Star Battle Music *'Star Battle Begins' (スターバトルがはじまるよ, Bataille Stellaire) *'Battle Winner' (バトルにしょうり！, Vainqueur de la Bataille) *'You Cleared It Safely' (じゅんちょうにクリア, Vous vous en êtes sorti !) *'Follow Bowser' (クッパをおいかけろ！, Suivez Bowser) *'All Cleared' (やったね！オールクリア, Vous avez réussi !) *'You're the Superstar!' (スーパースターはきみだ！, Vous êtes la superstar !) *'See You Later!' (またね！スターカーニバル, Revenez nous voir !) Minigame Music 1 *'How to Play Minigames' (ミニゲームのあそびかた, Instructions Mini-Jeux) *'Everyone's Running' (みんなでドタバタ！, Course effrénée) *'All Messed Up' (しっちゃかめっちゃか, Sans dessus dessous) *'Chase and Overtake' (おいつけ！おいこせ！, Poursuite ! Accélération !) *'An Unexpected Surprise' (おっかなびっくり, Une surprise... inattendue) *'Feelin' Cyber' (きぶんはサイバー, Monde virtuel) *'Happy-Go-Lucky' (ゆかいにいこうよ, Au petit bonheur) *'It's on Now' (いざ！しょうぶ！, C'est parti !) *'It's a Dead Heat' (みんなでデットヒート, Égalité !) Minigame Music 2 *'Challenge!' (じっくりチャレンジ, Défi !) *'Friendly Competition' (なかよくきょうそう, Compétition amicale) *'Proceed Without Fear' (おそれずにすすめ, N'ayez crainte !) *'Don't Miss This Chance' (チャンスをのがすな！, Une chance unique) *'Last Match' (さいごのたいけつ！, Ultime bataille) *'It's a New Record' (ニューレコードだ！, Nouveau record !) *'Minigame Winner' (かったよ！ミニゲーム, Vainqueur du Mini-Jeu !) *'So Sad to Lose' (まけてがっかり, Triste défaite) *'It's a Draw' (なかよくひきわけ, Match nul) Various Music 1 *'Free Play' (フリープレイ, Jeu Libre) *'Crown Showdown' (かちぬきバトル, Course à la Couronne) *'Flip-Out Frenzy' (クロスパネル, Échiquier Chic) *'Tic-Tac Drop' (ラインボール, Morpion des Champions) *'Congratulations' (ゆうしょう！おめでとう, Félicitations !) Various Music 2 *'Test for the Best 1' (アタックミニゲーム１, Dix Épreuves en Ballon 1) *'Test for the Best 2' (アタックミニゲーム２, Dix Épreuves en Ballon 2) *'Test for the Best 3' (アタックミニゲーム３, Dix Épreuves en Ballon 3) *'Good Job' (たいへんよくできました, Bien joué !) *'Not Bad' (ほどほどによくできました, Pas mal !) *'Try Harder' (もっとがんばりましょう, Essayez encore !) *'Extras Zone' (エクストラブース, Zone des Extras) *'Fun Bazaar' (おたのしみひろば, Bazar Bizarre) *'Carnival Parade' (おもちゃのパレード, Parade des Figurines) *'Staff Credits' (スタッフクレジット, Crédits) Mario Party 9 (Toshiki Aida/Chamy.Ishi/Ryosuke Asami) Menu Music *'Mario Party 9 Main Theme' (ようこそマリオパーティ９へ！, Mario Party 9, thème principal) *'Ready to (Mario) Party' (パーティのじゅんび, Que la fête commence !) *'Museum' (キノピオミュージアム, Musée Toad) *'A Starlit Sky' (きれいなほしぞら, Nuit étoilée) *'How to Play' (ボードのあそびかた, Règles du jeu) Stage Music Vol.1 *'The Beginning of an Adventure' (すべてのはじまり, En route pour l'aventure !) *'Let's Go!' (さぁはじまるよ！, C'est parti !) *'Welcome to Toad Road' (ようこそアドベンチャーロードへ, Bienvenue dans la vallée) *'Toad Road Theme' (アドベンチャーロードのテーマ, Randonnée dans la vallée) *'Welcome to Bob-omb Factory' (ようこそダイナマイトファクトリーへ, Bienvenue à la fabrique) *'Bob-omb Factory Theme' (ダイナマイトファクトリーのテーマ, Panique à la fabrique) *'Welcome to Boo's Horror Castle' (ようこそホラーキャッスルへ, Bienvenue au manoir) *'Boo's Horror Castle Theme' (ホラーキャッスルのテーマ, Cauchemar au manoir) *'Welcome to Blooper Beach' (ようこそトレジャーオーシャンへ, Bienvenue au lagon) *'Blooper Beach Theme' (トレジャーオーシャンのテーマ, Expédition au lagon) *'Welcome to Magma Mine' (ようこそパニックボルケーノへ, Bienvenue dans le cratère) *'Magma Mine Theme' (パニックボルケーノのテーマ, Galère dans le cratère) *'Welcome to Bowser Station' (ようこそクッパコロニーへ, Bienvenue dans l'espace) *'Bowser Station Theme' (クッパコロニーのテーマ, Bowser en apesanteur) *'Welcome to DK's Jungle Ruins' (ようこそDKジャングルへ, Bienvenue dans la jungle) *'DK's Jungle Ruins Theme' (DKジャングルのテーマ, Jungle DK) *'Battle Revolution' (たたかいのすえ, La bataille est finie) Stage Music Vol.2 *'Almost There!' (ラストチャンス, Encore un effort !) *'Select a Minigame!' (どのミニゲームであそぶ？, Choix du mini-jeu) *'Good Luck' (ラッキー！, Chance) *'Bad Luck' (アンラッキー…, Malchance) *'Move It!' (とにかくはやく！, En avant toute !) *'Look Closely' (よ～くみてね, Ayez l'œil !) *'Don't Panic!' (あせらないで！, Pas de panique !) *'We've Got Trouble!' (たいへん！, Problème en vue !) *'Prepare for Battle' (さぁバトルだ！, Au combat !) *'Bowser Jr. Appears!' (クッパJr.とうじょう！, Apparition de Bowser Jr.) *'Bowser Appears!' (クッパとうじょう！, Apparition de Bowser) *'Donkey Kong Appears!' (ドンキーコングとうじょう！, Apparition de Donkey Kong) *'Showdown' (いよいよたいけつ！, Bataille finale) *'Captain Event' (キャプテンイベント, En mission) *'Bowser's Plot' (クッパのたくらみ, Bowser a un plan) *'Success!' (やったね！, Victoire !) *'Awards Ceremony' (じゅしょうしき, Remise des prix) *'Bonus Stars Announcement!' (ボーナススターのはっぴょうです！, Par ici les étoiles bonus !) *'Superstar Announcement!' (スーパースターのはっぴょうです！, Nomination de la superstar !) *'You are the Superstar!' (スーパースターはあなた！！, Vous êtes la superstar !) *'Results Screen' (さいしゅうけっか, Classement final) Minigame Music Vol.1 *'Jump-Jump-Jumping' (ジャンジャンジャンプ, Boïng, boïng) *'Hit the Field' (レッツスポーツ！, Un peu de sport) *'Pandemonium' (はちゃめちゃ！, Pandémonium) *'How Strange!' (ふしぎだね, Étrange...) *'Fluff' (ふわふわ, Nuages tout doux) *'Hoopla' (わいわいがやがや, Le temps de la récolte) *'Fun Times' (たのしいね！, Récréation) *'Hurry Up!' (いそいで！, Soyez vifs !) *'Watch Out!' (あぶない！, Ça va faire mal) *'Freshen Up!' (そうかいにいこう！, À toute berzingue) *'Think About It' (じっくりかんがえて！, Défi neurones) Minigame Music Vol.2 *'What's This?' (なんだろう？, Faut suivre) *'You're Not Getting Away!' (にがすものか！, Pas d'échappatoire) *'Go Crazy!' (げんきよくね！, Des boutons à gogo) *'Be Careful!' (じっくりしんちょうにね, Attention !) *'Island Activities' (なんごくだね, Récréation tropicale) *'Don't Freeze!' (さむくてもがんばって！, Brrr !) *'Which Is It?' (どれかな？, Lequel est le bon ?) *'Can You Do It?' (うまくできるかな？, Prêts à relever le défi ?) *'Run!' (にげこめ！, Aux abris !) Minigame Music Vol.3 *'Heart-Pounding Thrills' (ハラハラドキドキ, Émotions fortes) *'Super-Duper Mario Bros.' (とってもスーパーなマリオブラザーズ, Les merveilleux frères Mario) *'Bowser Jr. Battle 1' (クッパJr.とのたいけつ！１, Combat contre Bowser Jr. 1) *'Bowser Jr. Battle 2' (クッパJr.とのたいけつ！２, Combat contre Bowser Jr. 2) *'Bowser Jr. Battle 3' (クッパJr.とのたいけつ！３, Combat contre Bowser Jr. 3) *'Bowser Jr. Battle 4' (クッパJr.とのたいけつ！４, Combat contre Bowser Jr. 4) *'Bowser Jr. Battle 5' (クッパJr.とのたいけつ！５, Combat contre Bowser Jr. 5) *'You Won!' (よし！かった！, Gagné !) *'Draw!' (ひきわけ～, Égalité !) *'Cleared!' (クリア！, Terminé !) *'Failed...' (しっぱい…, Perdu...) Minigame Music Vol.4 *'Tough Enemy' (てごわいあいて, Un dur à cuire) *'Now You've Done It!' (もう、おこったぞ！, Un dur à cuire en colère) *'Battle with Wiggler!' (ハナチャンとのたいけつ！, Combat contre Wiggler) *'Wiggler's Mad!' (ハナチャンがおこった！, La colère de Wiggler) *'Battle with King Bob-omb!' (ボムキングとのたいけつ！, Combat contre le Roi Bob-omb) *'King Bob-omb's Mad!' (ボムキングがおこった！, La colère du Roi Bob-omb) *'Battle with King Boo!' (キングテレサとのたいけつ！, Combat contre le Roi Boo) *'King Boo's Mad!' (キングテレサがおこった！, La colère de Roi Boo) *'Battle with Blooper!' (ゲッソーとのたいけつ！, Combat contre Bloups) *'Blooper's Mad!' (ゲッソーがおこった！, La colère de Bloups) *'Battle with Chain Chomp!' (ワンワンとのたいけつ！, Combat contre Chomp) *'Chain Chomp's Mad!' (ワンワンがおこった！, La colère de Chomp) *'Battle with Bowser Jr.!' (クッパJr.とのさいしゅうたいけつ !, Combat contre Bowser Jr.) *'Bowser Jr.'s Mad!' (クッパJr.がおこった！, La colère de Bowser Jr.) *'Battle with Bowser!' (クッパとのたいけつ！, Combat contre Bowser) *'Bowser's Mad!' (クッパがおこった！, La colère de Bowser) *'So Many Bananas!' (バナナがいっぱい！, Que de bananes !) *'Even More Bananas!' (バナナがもっといっぱい！, Encore plus de bananes !) Other Tracks *'Minigame Preparation' (ミニゲームのじゅんび, Préparation du mini-jeu) *'Dynamic Minigame' (ダイナミックミニゲーム, Mode gros plan) *'Free Play' (フリープレイ, Jeu libre) *'Step It Up' (かちぬきバトル, Course à l'escalier) *'Garden Battle' (ガーデンバトル, Bataille de pousses) *'Choice Challenge' (えらんでバトル, Le bon choix) *'High Rollers' (コロコロバトル, Jeu de cubes) *'Time Attack' (タイムアタック, Contre-la-montre) *'Boss Rush' (ボスゲートバトル, Galerie des boss) *'Time Attack Goal' (タイムアタックのゴール！！, Arrivée du contre-la-montre) *'Minigame Results' (ミニゲームモードのけっか, Classement des mini-jeux) *'Congratulations!' (コングラッチュレーション！, Félicitations !) *'Good Job!' (おつかれさまでした, Bien joué !) *'Staff Credits' (スタッフクレジット, Crédits) Mario Party: Island Tour (Rei Kondoh/Sara Sakurai/Satoshi Okubo) Besoin d'aide pour les noms JP et FR Perilous Palace Path *'Perilous Palace Path Theme' (1'', ''Thème du Royaume des bonus) *'Event!' (1'', ''Événement !) Star-Crossed Skyway *'Star-Crossed Skyway Theme' (1'', ''Thème de la Route des étoiles) *'Challenge!' (1'', ''Défi !) Kamek's Carpet Ride *'Kamek's Carpet Ride Theme' (1'', ''Thème des Manoirs de Kamek) *'Kamek's Creepy Theme' (1'', ''Thème de Kamek) Banzai Bill's Mad Mountain *'Banzai Bill's Mad Mountain Theme' (1'', ''Thème de la Montagne de Bill Bourrin) *'Banzai Bill Launches!' (1'', ''Mise à feu de Bill Bourrin) Rocket Road *'Rocket Road Theme' (1'', ''Thème du Parc aux fusées) *'The Minigame Begins!' (1'', ''Début d'un mini-jeu) Shy Guy's Shuffle City *'Shy Guy's Shuffle City Theme' (1'', ''2) *'Final Challenge!' (1'', ''2) Bowser's Peculiar Peak *'Bowser's Peculiar Peak Theme' (1'', ''Thème du Volcan de Bowser) *'Bowser Appears!' (1'', ''Apparition de Bowser !) *'Bowser Challenge!' (1'', ''Défi de Bowser !) Goomba Tower Takedown *'Battle with Goomba Tower' (1'', ''Combat contre la tour Goomba) *'Goomba Tower is Mad!' (1'', ''La colère de la tour Goomba) Chain Chomp's Lava Lunge *'Battle with Chain Chomp' (1'', ''Combat contre Chomp) *'Chain Chomp is Mad' (1'', ''La colère de Chomp) Mr. Blizzard's Snow Slalom *'Battle with Mr. Blizzard' (1'', ''Combat contre Mr. Blizzard) *'Mr. Blizzard is Mad!' (1'', ''La colère de Mr. Blizzard) King Bob-omb's Court of Chaos *'Battle with King Bob-omb' (1'', ''Combat contre le Roi Bob-omb) *'King Bob-omb is Mad!' (1'', ''La colère du Roi Bob-omb) Dry Bowser's Brain Bonk *'Battle with Dry Bowser' (1'', ''Combat contre Bowser Skelet) *'Dry Bowser is Mad!' (1'', ''La colère de Bowser Skelet) Bowser's Sky Scuffle *'Battle with Bowser' (1'', ''Combat contre Bowser) *'Bowser is Mad!' (1'', ''La colère de Bowser) ? *'Wide Open!' (1'', ''De l'espace !) *'Slowly Bubble Up' (1'', ''En ébullition) *'Think Carefully!' (1'', ''Cellules grises) *'Have Fun!' (1'', ''Franche rigolade) *'Everyone, Let's Go!' (1'', ''En avant !) *'Looking Up at the Night Sky' (1'', ''La tête dans les étoiles) ? *'Emergency Hexit' (1'', ''Hexamania) *'Star Turn' (1'', ''Cage astrale) *'Three House' (1'', ''Triades en cascades) ? *'The Choicest Voice' (1'', ''Voix de tête (spectacle)) *'Danger Closing In' (1'', ''Attention, danger !) *'Proceed Cautiously' (1'', ''Question de précision) ? *'Time Attack' (1'', ''Contre-la-montre) ? *'Hot-Air Hijinks' (1'', ''Course en ballon) ? *'Bowser's Tower (Prelude)' (1'', ''Tour de Bowser - Prélude) ? *'Bowser's Tower (Round 1)' (1'', ''Tour de Bowser - 1re Partie) *'Bowser's Tower (Round 2)' (1'', ''Tour de Bowser - 2e Partie) *'Bowser's Tower (Finale)' (1'', ''Tour de Bowser - Dénouement) ? *'Bowser's Tower (Coda)' (1'', ''Tour de Bowser - Épilogue) ? *'StreetPass Minigames' (1'', ''2) ? *'Oh No!' (1'', ''2) *'Getting Nervous...' (1'', ''2) *'It's an Adventure!' (1'', ''2) *'Can You Make It?' (1'', ''2) *'Hurry Up!' (1'', ''2) *'Floating...' (1'', ''2) ? *'Happy, Noisy Crowds!' (1'', ''2) *'Keep Going' (1'', ''2) *'Pleasantly Moving Along' (1'', ''2) *'Basement Battle' (1'', ''2) *'Make No Mistakes!' (1'', ''2) *'Get it Right!' (1'', ''2) ? *'Survival!' (1'', ''2) *'Ominous Footsteps' (1'', ''2) *'Going the Distance!' (1'', ''2) *'Stay Calm!' (1'', ''2) *'Be Cool!' (1'', ''2) *'I'm Not Scared!' (1'', ''2) ? *'Staff Credits' (1'', ''2) ? *'Perilous Palace Path Theme' (1'', ''Thème du Royaume des bonus) *'Star-Crossed Skyway Theme' (1'', ''Thème de la Route des étoiles) *'Kamek's Carpet Ride Theme' (1'', ''Thème des Manoirs de Kamek) *'Banzai Bill's Mad Mountain Theme' (1'', ''Thème de la Montagne de Bill Bourrin) *'Rocket Road Theme' (1'', ''Thème du Parc aux fusées) *'Shy Guy's Shuffle City Theme' (1'', ''2) *'Bowser's Peculiar Peak Theme' (1'', ''Thème du Volcan de Bowser) ? *'Wide Open!' (1'', ''2) *'Slowly Bubble Up' (1'', ''2) *'Think Carefully!' (1'', ''2) *'Oh No!' (1'', ''2) *'Proceed Cautiously' (1'', ''2) *'It's an Adventure!' (1'', ''2) *'Happy, Noisy Crowds!' (1'', ''2) *'Danger Closing In' (1'', ''2) *'Pleasantly Moving Along' (1'', ''2) *'Survival!' (1'', ''2) *'Ominous Footsteps' (1'', ''2) *'Keep Going' (1'', ''2) ? *'Mario Party: Island Tour Main Theme' (1'', ''2) Mario Party 10 (Toshiki Aida/Chamy.Ishi/Rei Kondoh) Besoin d'aide pour les noms FR Short Music Vol.1 *'Welcome to Mushroom Park' (ようこそワクワクパークヘ, 2'') *'Welcome to Haunted Trail''' (ようこそヒヤヒヤウッドヘ, 2'') *'Welcome to Whimsical Waters''' (ようこそドキドキオーシャンへ, 2'') *'Welcome to Airship Central''' (ようこそウキウキエアプレーンへ, 2'') *'Welcome to Chaos Castle''' (ようこそハラハラキャッスルへ, 2'') *'Congrats on the Bonus Star!' (ボーナススターおめでとう！'', 2'') *'Super Star 1''' (さあ今回のスーパースターは？その１, 2'') *'Super Star 2''' (さあ今回のスーパースターは？その２, 2'') *'You Won! Congratulations!' (勝ちました！おめでとう！！'', 2'') *'Best Seat!' (最高のイス！'', 2'') *'Were You Right?' (答えはあってたかな？'', 2'') Short Music Vol.2 *'Time It Just Right!' (タイミングよく！'', 2'') *'What Are the Results?' (結果はどうかな？'', 2'') *'Yeah! You Won!' (よし！勝った！'', 2'') *'It's a Draw''' (引き分け～, 2'') *'Clear!' (クリア！'', 2'') *'You Lose''' (失敗..., 2'') *'Order Is Set''' (順位が決まりました, 2'') Board Collection *'Here We Go 1''' (さあ、はじまるよ！その１, 2'') *'Here We Go 2''' (さあ、はじまるよ！その２, 2'') *'A Different Type of Start''' (いつもとちがうはじまり..., 2'') *'Mushroom Park Theme''' (ワクワクパークのテーマ, 2'') *'Haunted Trail Theme 1''' (ヒヤヒヤウッドのテーマその１, 2'') *'Haunted Trail Theme 2''' (ヒヤヒヤウッドのテーマその２, 2'') *'Whimsical Waters Theme 1''' (ドキドキオーシャンのテーマその１, 2'') *'Whimsical Waters Theme 2''' (ドキドキオーシャンのテーマその２, 2'') *'Airship Central Theme 1''' (ウキウキエアプレーンのテーマその１, 2'') *'Airship Central Theme 2''' (ウキウキエアプレーンのテーマその２, 2'') *'Chaos Castle Theme 1''' (ハラハラキャッスルのテーマその１, 2'') *'Chaos Castle Theme 2''' (ハラハラキャッスルのテーマその２, 2'') *'Chaos Castle Theme 3''' (ハラハラキャッスルのテーマその３, 2'') Board Event Collection *'A Little Break''' (ちょっときゅうけい, 2'') *'Almost at the End''' (もうすぐ終わりだよ, 2'') *'Awards Ceremony''' (表彰式, 2'') *'How Far Did You Make It?' (どこまで進んだかな？'', 2'') *'Great Party!' (パーティは終わりました！'', 2'') *'A Fun Ride''' (楽しい乗り物, 2'') *'Lucky!' (ラッキー！'', 2'') *'Hello, Toad''' (こんにちはキノピオ, 2'') *'Leave It to Me!' (ワガハイにまかせろ！'', 2'') *'Dice Block Battle''' (サイコロバトル！, 2'') *'Stealing Roulette''' (よこどりルーレット！, 2'') *'Choosing a Treasure Chest''' (くじ引き, 2'') *'It's a Battle!' (さあバトルだ'', 2'') *'The Minigame Begins''' (ミニゲームがはじまります！, 2'') Bowser Collection *'Bowser's Turn''' (クッパのターン！, 2'') *'Angry Bowser's Turn''' (怒れるクッパのターン！, 2'') *'Go, Bowser!' (進め！クッパ！'', 2'') *'Go, Angry Bowser!' (進め！怒ったクッパ！'', 2'') *'Bowser Wins!' (クッパの勝利！'', 2'') *'Bowser Appears!' (クッパ登場！'', 2'') *'Take Back Your Stars!' (スターをとりもどせ！'', 2'') *'Bowser's Ship Appears!' (クッパの船があらわれた！'', 2'') *'Bowser Jr. Appears!' (クッパJr.登場！'', 2'') *'Showdown with Toughies''' (強いヤツラと対決, 2'') *'Bowser Challenge''' (クッパチャレンジ！, 2'') *'Challenge Complete''' (チャレンジの終わり, 2'') *'You Destroyed Bowser's Ship!' (クッパの船をやっつけた！'', 2'') Bonus Collection *'Coin Challenge''' (ポイントバトル！, 2'') *'Minigame Tournament''' (トーナメントバトル！, 2'') *'Badminton Bash''' (エンジョイ！, 2'') *'Jewel Drop''' (キラキラストーンパズル！, 2'') *'Mix It Up''' (よーくかきまぜよう！, 2'') *'Who Won?' (だれが勝ったかな？'', 2'') Minigame Collection 1 *'All Set?' (準備はバッチリ？'', 2'') *'Keep It Steady''' (あわてずに行こう！, 2'') *'Exciting and Exciting''' (どきどきわくわく, 2'') *'First Come, First Served''' (早いもの勝ち, 2'') *'Defeat with Stars!' (スターでたおせ！'', 2'') *'Gentle Sea Breeze''' (しおかぜが気持ちいいね, 2'') *'How Many?' (いくつでしょう？'', 2'') *'Rolling Balls''' (玉のりころころ, 2'') *'Ignore the Dark, and Win!' (暗くても負けないで'', 2'') *'Peaceful Snow''' (雪がキレイだね, 2'') *'Feelings of Doom''' (キケンな予感..., 2'') *'Happy Friends''' (ゆかいな仲間達, 2'') Minigame Collection 2 *'Quick Avoidance''' (急いでよけよう, 2'') *'So Many Machines!' (機械がいっぱい！'', 2'') *'Hold Up Just a Minute''' (ちょっと待ってね, 2'') *'Remember Them''' (さあ覚えよう！, 2'') *'Did You Get Them All?' (ちゃんと覚えてるかな？'', 2'') *'To the Right and to the Left''' (右に左に, 2'') *'Who's Number One?' (一番はだれかな？'', 2'') *'Hop, Step, Jump!' (ホップステップジャンプ！'', 2'') *'This Is Fun!' (楽しいね！'', 2'') *'Aim Carefully''' (しっかりねらって, 2'') *'Don't Fall!' (落ちないように気をつけて'', 2'') *'I'm Bowser Jr.' (ボクはクッパJr., ''2) Minigame Collection 3 *'Going Deep' (地下を進め！, 2'') *'Swing!' (かっ飛ばそう！'', 2'') *'Proceed with Caution''' (しんちょうに進もう, 2'') *'Go with Gusto!' (おもいっきり行こう！'', 2'') *'No Copying''' (かぶっちゃダメよ, 2'') *'Can We See You?' (うつっているかな？'', 2'') *'First Theme''' (最初のテーマ, 2'') *'Slightly Nostalgic Theme''' (ちょっとなつかしいテーマ, 2'') *'Contemporary Theme''' (最近のテーマ, 2'') *'Dice 'n' Dash!' (ねらってだっしゅつ！'', 2'') Minigame Collection 4 *'Bowser's Punishment 1''' (クッパのおしおきだっ！その１, 2'') *'Bowser's Punishment 2''' (クッパのおしおきだっ！その２, 2'') *'Bowser's Punishment 3''' (クッパのおしおきだっ！その３, 2'') *'Bowser's Punishment 4''' (クッパのおしおきだっ！その４, 2'') *'Bowser's Punishment 5''' (クッパのおしおきだっ！その５, 2'') *'A Tough Opponent!' (てごわい相手が登場！'', 2'') *'Toughie Showdown''' (てごわい相手との対決！, 2'') *'One Angry Toughie''' (てごわい相手が怒った！, 2'') *'Petey Piranha!' (ボスパックン登場！'', 2'') *'Petey Piranha Showdown''' (ボクパックンとの対決！, 2'') *'Angry Petey Piranha''' (ボスパックンが怒った！, 2'') Minigame Collection 5 *'King Boo!' (キングテレサ登場！'', 2'') *'King Boo Showdown''' (キングテレサとの対決！, 2'') *'Angry King Boo''' (キングテレサが怒った！, 2'') *'Mega Blooper!' (巨大ゲッソー登場！'', 2'') *'Mega Blooper Showdown''' (巨大ゲッソーとの対決！, 2'') *'Angry Mega Blooper''' (巨大ゲッソーが怒った！, 2'') *'Kamek!' (メック登場！'', 2'') *'Kamek Showdown''' (カメックとの対決！, 2'') *'Angry Kamek''' (カメックが怒った！, 2'') *'Bowser!' (クッパ登場！'', 2'') *'Bowser Showdown''' (クッパとの対決！, 2'') *'Dry Bowser!' (ほねクッパ登場！'', 2'') *'Dry Bowser Showdown''' (ほねクッパとの対決！, 2'') Mario Party Music *'Party Preparations''' (パーティの準備, 2'') *'Welcome to Toad's Room''' (キノピオルームへようこそ, 2'') *'Picture Time!' (いっぱい写真をとろう！'', 2'') *'Introducing... Everyone!' (スタッフのしょうかい'', 2'') amiibo Party Character Collection! *'amiibo Party Theme''' (amiiboパーティのテーマ, 2'') *'Mario's Theme''' (マリオのテーマ, 2'') *'Luigi's Theme''' (ルイージのテーマ, 2'') *'Peach's Theme''' (ピーチのテーマ, 2'') *'Yoshi's Theme''' (ヨッシーのテーマ, 2'') *'Toad's Theme''' (キノピオのテーマ, 2'') *'Bowser's Theme''' (クッパのテーマ, 2'') *'Rosalinda's Theme''' (ロゼッタのテーマ, 2'') *'Wario's Theme''' (ワリオのテーマ, 2'') *'Donkey Kong's Theme''' (ドンキーコングのテーマ, 2'') amiibo Party Event Collection! *'What's Your Combination?' (どの組み合わせであそぶ？'', 2'') *'Welcome to amiibo Party''' (ようこそamiiboパーティへ, 2'') *'It's a Star!' (スターをゲット！'', 2'') *'It's a Token!' (アイテムをゲット！'', 2'') *'amiibo Party Event 1''' (amiiboパーティのイベントその１, 2'') *'amiibo Party Event 2''' (amiiboパーティのイベントその２, 2'') *'amiibo Party Minigame!' (''amiiboパーティでミニゲーム！, 2'') *'Nice Job!' (おつかれさまでした'', 2'') Yoshi's Woolly World (Kazumi Totaka/Tomoya Tomita/Misaki Asada) Besoin d'aide pour les noms FR *'Yarn Yoshi Takes Shape!' (登場！あみぐるみヨッシー'', Yoshi de laine s'en mêle) (Kazumi Totaka) *'Bounceabout Woods' (トビハネの森, Bois Boing-Boing) *'Sponge Cave Spelunking' (ほ～れほれ！スポンジのどうくつ, Périlleuses grottes poreuses) *'Knitty-Knotty Windmill Hill' (あみあみ風車のおか, Méli-mélo de mailles en l'air) *'Shy But Deadly' (どかどかドッカーン！, 2'') *'Clawdaddy Beach''' (カニカニビ～チ, 2'') *'Across the Fluttering Dunes''' (はためくさばくを超えて, 2'') *'Duplicitous Delve''' (ウラオモテどうくつ, 2'') *'Spiky Stroll''' (トゲの上でもだいじょうぶ, 2'') *'Lava Scarves and Red-Hot Blarggs''' (あちあち！炎のウンババ火山！, 2'') *'The Desert Pyramid Beckons!' (たんけん！さばくのピラミッド'', 2'') *'Yoshi and Cookies''' (ヨッシーとクッキー, 2'') *'Scarf-Roll Scamper''' (よじよじ編み物をよじのぼれ！, 2'') *'Fluffin' Puffin Babysitting''' (とつげき！わたがーもの巣, 2'') *'A-Mazing Post Pounding''' (杭だらけの地下迷路, 2'') *'Monkeying Round and Round''' (糸巻き ジャングル, 2'') *'Sunset at Curtain Falls''' (ゆうやけカーテンスライダー, 2'') *'Spooky Scraps! Don't Get Spooked!' (おばけタペストリーのひみつ'', 2'') *'Fluffy Snow, Here We Go! (Overground)' (雪玉ゴロゴロの雪原の地上'', 2'') *'Fluffy Snow, Here We Go! (Underground)' (雪玉ゴロゴロの雪原の地下'', 2'') *'Frozen Solid and Chilled''' (カチンコチン ヒーヤヒヤ, 2'') *'A Little Light Snowfall''' (ドッサリ雪にごようじん！, 2'') *'Up Shuttlethread Pass''' (どうどうめぐりのラビリンス, 2'') *'Lair of the Smooch Spiders''' (チュッパイダー コチュッパイダーの木, 2'') *'Vamoose the Lava Sluice!' (脱出！ 溶岩どうくつ'', 2'') *'Kamek's Last-Ditch Fly-By''' (おそらのうえでカメックと, 2'') *'King Bowser's Castle 1''' (さあゆくぞ！べビィクッパ1, 2'') *'King Bowser's Castle 2''' (さあゆくぞ！べビィクッパ2, 2'') *'Wonderful World of Wool 1''' (すばらしい 毛糸のせかい1, 2'') *'Wonderful World of Wool 2''' (すばらしい 毛糸のせかい2, 2'') *'Wonderful World of Wool 3''' (すばらしい 毛糸のせかい3, 2'') *'Wonderful World of Wool 4''' (すばらしい 毛糸のせかい4, 2'') *'Wonderful World of Wool 5''' (すばらしい 毛糸のせかい5, 2'') *'Wonderful World of Wool 6''' (すばらしい 毛糸のせかい6, 2'') *'Wonderful World of Wool 7''' (すばらしい 毛糸のせかい7, 2'') *'Wonderful World of Wool 8''' (すばらしい 毛糸のせかい8, 2'') *'Fort Course''' (とりでのコース, 2'') *'Castle Course''' (おしろのコース, 2'') *'Special Course''' (スペシャルコース, 2'') *'Yoshi Transformed''' (へんしんヨッシー, 2'') *'Vs Big Montgomery''' (VS.ビッグチョロブー, 2'') *'Vs Knot-Wing the Koopa''' (VS.ビッグパタパタ, 2'') *'Vs Burt the Bashful''' (VS.ビッグドンブリ, 2'') *'Vs Bunson the Hot Dog''' (VS.ビッグホットドッグん, 2'') *'Vs Miss Cluck the Insincere''' (VS.ビッグコッコさん, 2'') *'Vs Naval Piranha''' (VS.ビッグパックン, 2'') *'Vs Snifberg the Unfeeling''' (VS.ビッグアイスムーチョ, 2'') *'Vs Baby Bowser''' (VS.べビィクッパ, 2'') *'Vs Mega Baby Bowser''' (VS.ビッグべビィクッパ, 2'') *'Bonus Game''' (ボーナスステージ, 2'') *'Craft Island''' (クラフトアイランド, 2'') *'World 1''' (ワールド1, Monde 1) *'World 2' (ワールド2, Monde 2) *'World 3' (ワールド3, Monde 3) *'World 4' (ワールド4, Monde 4) *'World 5' (ワールド5, Monde 5) *'World 6' (ワールド6, Monde 6) *'Yoshi Hut' (ヨッシールーム, 2'') *'amiibo Hut''' (amiiboルーム, 2'') *'Scrapbook Theatre''' (おもいでシアター, Théâtre de souvenirs) *'Title Screen' (タイトル画面, Écran titre) *'Welcome to Yoshi's Woolly World!' (ヨッシー ウールワールドへ ようこそ, Bienvenue dans Yoshi's Woolly World !) *'Credits' (スタッフロール, Crédits) *'Yoshi's Woolly World Medley' (ヨッシー ウールワールド メドレー, Medley Yoshi's Woolly World) Wario Land: The Shake Dimension (Tomoya Tomita/Minako Hamano) *'Aboard the Sweet Stuff' (1'', ''2) *'Stonecarving City' (1'', ''2) *'Whoopsy Desert' (1'', ''2) *'Foulwater Falls' (1'', ''2) *'Run-Down Pyramid' (1'', ''2) *'Disturbing Tomb' (1'', ''2) *'Gurgle Gulch' (1'', ''2) *'Rollanralt Battle' (1'', ''2) *'Just Plains' (1'', ''2) *'Wavy Waters' (1'', ''2) *'Mt Lava Lava' (1'', ''2) *'Savannah Valley' (1'', ''2) *'Sneak Peak' (1'', ''2) *'Lowdown Depths' (1'', ''2) *'Hot Roderick Race' (1'', ''2) *'Wreck Train' (1'', ''2) *'Stonetooth Cave' (1'', ''2) *'Itsall Mine' (1'', ''2) *'Glittertown' (1'', ''2) *'Neon City' (1'', ''2) *'Derailed Express' (1'', ''2) *'Chortlebot Challenge' (1'', ''2) *'Ropey Jungle' (1'', ''2) *'Windbreak Bay' (1'', ''2) *'Airytale Castle' (1'', ''2) *'Soggybog River' (1'', ''2) *'Launchpad Labyrinth' (1'', ''2) *'Riverbloat Rapids' (1'', ''2) *'Prism Prison' (1'', ''2) *'Scumflower Skirmish' (1'', ''2) *'Mount Bighill' (1'', ''2) *'Creep Blue Sea' (1'', ''2) *'Slipshod Slopes' (1'', ''2) *'Bad Manor' (1'', ''2) *'Bamboo Village' (1'', ''2) *'Freezing Fields' (1'', ''2) *'Boogie Mansion' (1'', ''2) *'Large Fry Cook-Off' (1'', ''2) *'The Shake King' (1'', ''2) *'Ending' (1'', ''2) Listing Musique SSB (Hirokazu Ando) *Posté plus tard sur le wiki adapté. *Besoin de créer une box pour les diverses infos. *Originaux de 4 d'abord, reprises d'autres jeux ensuite, et les morceaux manquants à la fin. Listing Musique SSBM (Hirokazu Ando, Shogo Sakai, Tadashi Ikegami et Takuto Kitsuta) *Posté plus tard sur le wiki adapté. *Besoin de créer une box pour les diverses infos. *Originaux de M d'abord, reprises d'autres jeux ensuite, après les 64/M Mixes, et les morceaux manquants à la fin. Listing Musique SSBB (HAL Laboratory, Inc.: Shogo Sakai, Masaaki Iwasaki et Kentaro Ishizaka / GAME ARTS, CO. LTD.: Takahiro Nishi, Yutaka Iraha et Keigo Ozaki) *Posté plus tard sur le wiki adapté. *Besoin de créer une box pour les diverses infos. *Originaux de B d'abord, reprises d'autres jeux ensuite, après les 64/M/B Mixes, et les morceaux manquants à la fin. Listing Musique SSB4 (Keiki Kobayashi, Junichi Nakatsuru, Hiroki Hashimoto, Hiroyuki Kawada, Torine, LindaAI-CUE et Yoshinori Hirai) *Posté plus tard sur le wiki adapté. *Besoin de créer une box pour les diverses infos. *Originaux de 4 d'abord, reprises d'autres jeux ensuite, après les 64/M/B/4 Mixes, et les morceaux manquants à la fin. *Les morceaux DLC plus tard... Super Smash Bros. #'Menu' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Original #:Supervision arrangement: Junichi Nakatsuru (BANDAI NAMCO Studios, Inc.) #'Battlefield' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Original #:Supervision composition: Keiki Kobayashi cakeprojects #:Thème principal du jeu. Sera repris et réarrangé suite au départ du compositeur de Namco. #'Final Destination' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Original #:Supervision arrangement: Torine Suzuki (BANDAI NAMCO Studios, Inc.) #'Results Screen Display' (Super Smash Bros.) Mix #:Composition originale: Hirokazu Ando (HAL Laboratory, Inc.) #:Supervision arrangement: Hiroyuki Kawada (BANDAI NAMCO Studios, Inc.) #'Credits (Super Smash Bros.)' (Super Smash Bros.) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Hirokazu Ando #:Supervision arrangement: Yusuke Takahama (TARGET ENTERTAINMENT, INC.) #'Credits (Super Smash Bros.): Ver.2' (Super Smash Bros.) Mix #:Composition originale: Hirokazu Ando #:Supervision arrangement: Ryo Nagamatsu (Nintendo) #'How to Play' (Super Smash Bros. Melee) Original #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hirokazu Ando #'Menu (Melee)' (Super Smash Bros. Melee) Wii U #:Composition originale: Hirokazu Ando #:Arrangement original: Shogo Sakai (HAL Laboratory, Inc.) #'Menu (Melee)' (Super Smash Bros. Melee) Mix #:Composition originale: Hirokazu Ando #:Arrangement: Motoi Sakuraba sakuraba-motion #'Menu (Melee): Ver.2' (Super Smash Bros. Melee) Mix #:Composition originale: Hirokazu Ando #:Supervision arrangement: Nobuko Toda (FILM SCORE, LLC.) #'Menu 2 (Melee)' (Super Smash Bros. Melee) Orignal #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Shogo Sakai #'Boss Battle (Melee)' (Super Smash Bros. Melee) Mix #:Composition originale: Hirokazu Ando #:Supervision arrangement: Shogo Sakai #'Trophies (Melee)' (Super Smash Bros. Melee) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hirokazu Ando #'Multi-Man Melee 2 (Melee)' (Super Smash Bros. Melee) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Shogo Sakai #'Metal Battle (Melee)' (Super Smash Bros. Melee) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hirokazu Ando #'Final Destination (Melee)' (Super Smash Bros. Melee) Wii U #:Composition originale: Hirokazu Ando #:Arrangement original: Shogo Sakai #'Giga Bowser (Melee)' (Super Smash Bros. Melee) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hirokazu Ando #'Menu (Brawl)' (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Wii U #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu Ear #:Supervision arrangement: Shogo Sakai #'Battlefield (Brawl)' (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Wii U #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Supervision arrangement: (HAL Laboratory, Inc. / GAME ARTS, Inc.) #'Battlefield Ver.2 (Brawl)' (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Wii U #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Supervision arrangement: (HAL Laboratory, Inc. / GAME ARTS, Inc.) #'Online Practice Stage (Brawl)' (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Wii U #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Supervision arrangement: (HAL Laboratory, Inc. / GAME ARTS, Inc.) #'Final Destination (Brawl)' (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Wii U #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Supervision arrangement: (HAL Laboratory, Inc. / GAME ARTS, Inc.) #'Boss Battle Song 1 (Brawl)' (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Wii U #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Supervision arrangement: (HAL Laboratory, Inc. / GAME ARTS, Inc.) #'Boss Battle Song 2 (Brawl)' (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: (HAL Laboratory, Inc. / GAME ARTS, Inc.) #'Cruel Smash (Brawl)' (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Original #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Supervision arrangement: (HAL Laboratory, Inc. / GAME ARTS, Inc.) #'Trophy Gallery (Brawl)' (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Wii U #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Supervision arrangement: (HAL Laboratory, Inc. / GAME ARTS, Inc.) #'Home-Run Contest' (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Original #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Supervision arrangement: (HAL Laboratory, Inc. / GAME ARTS, Inc.) #'Multi-Man Smash' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Original #:Supervision arrangement: Yoshihito Yano (BANDAI NAMCO Studios, Inc.) #'Final Destination Ver. 2' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Wii U #:Supervision arrangement: Junichi Nakatsuru #'Master Hand' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Original #:Supervision arrangement: LindaAI-CUE Ishikawa (BANDAI NAMCO Studios, Inc.) #'Master Core' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Original #:Supervision arrangement: LindaAI-CUE #'Master Fortress: First Wave' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Wii U #:Supervision arrangement: LindaAI-CUE #'Master Fortress: Second Wave' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Wii U #:Supervision arrangement: LindaAI-CUE #'Online Practice Stage' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Original #:Supervision arrangement: Taku Inoue (BANDAI NAMCO Studios, Inc.) #'Classic: Map' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Original #:Supervision arrangement: Junichi Nakatsuru #'Classic: Results Screen' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Original #:Supervision arrangement: Rio Hamamoto (BANDAI NAMCO Studios, Inc.) #'Classic: Final Results' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Original #:Supervision arrangement: Torine #'Classic: Fail' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Original #:Supervision arrangement: Rio Hamamoto #'Master Orders: Ticket Selection' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Wii U #:Supervision arrangement: Torine #'Master Orders: Reward' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Wii U #:Supervision arrangement: Katsuro Tajima (BANDAI NAMCO Studios, Inc.) #'Crazy Orders: Ticket Selection' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Wii U #:Supervision arrangement: Torine #'Crazy Orders: Final Battle Victory' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Wii U #:Supervision arrangement: Torine #'Crazy Orders: Final Battle Defeat' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Wii U #:Supervision arrangement: Rio Hamamoto #'Events' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Wii U #:Supervision arrangement: Katsuro Tajima #'StreetSmash' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) 3DS #:Supervision arrangement: Taku Inoue #'Smash Tour: Map' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Wii U #:Supervision arrangement: Hiroki Hashimoto (BANDAI NAMCO Studios, Inc.) #'All-Star Rest Area' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Original #:Supervision arrangement: Taku Inoue #'Target Blast' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Original #:Supervision arrangement: Hiroki Hashimoto #'Gallery/Hoard' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Original #:Supervision arrangement: Yoshinori Hirai (BANDAI NAMCO Studios, Inc.) #'Trophy Shop' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Original #:Supervision arrangement: Hiroyuki Kawada (BANDAI NAMCO Studios, Inc.) #'Trophy Rush' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Original #:Supervision arrangement: Katsuro Tajima #'Replay/Album/Records' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Original #:Supervision arrangement: Yoshinori Hirai #'Credits' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Original #:Supervision arrangement: Torine Super Mario Bros. #'Mario Bros.' (Mario Bros.) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Yukio Kaneoka #:Supervision arrangement: Shogo Sakai #'Super Mario Bros. Medley' (Super Mario Bros.) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo (Nintendo) #:Supervision arrangement: Koji Kondo #'Ground Theme / Underground Theme (Super Mario Bros.)' (Super Mario Bros.) Mix #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Tetsuya Shibata Note #'Ground Theme (Super Mario Bros.)' (Super Mario Bros.) Mix #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Koji Kondo #'Underground Theme (Super Mario Bros.)' (Super Mario Bros.) Mix: 3DS #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Kentaro Ishizaka (HAL Laboratory, Inc.) #'Underwater Theme (Super Mario Bros.)' (Super Mario Bros.) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Shogo Sakai #'Princess Peach's Castle' (Super Mario Bros.) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Shogo Sakai #'Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels Medley' (Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Katsuro Tajima #'Super Mario Bros. 3 Medley' (Super Mario Bros. 3) Mix #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Shota Kageyama MUSICA #'Ground Theme (Super Mario Bros. 3)' (Super Mario Bros. 3) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Shogo Sakai #'Underwater Theme (Super Mario Bros. 3)' (Super Mario Bros.) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Shogo Sakai #'Airship Theme (Super Mario Bros. 3)' (Super Mario Bros.) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Motoi Sakuraba #'Underground Theme (Super Mario Land)' (Super Mario Land) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Hirokazu Tanaka .ex #:Supervision arrangement: Koji Hayama #'Super Mario World Medley' (Super Mario World) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Hiroshi Okubo (BANDAI NAMCO Studios, Inc.) #'Yoshi's Island (Melee)' (Super Mario World) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Hirokazu Ando #'Fortress Boss (Super Mario World)' (Super Mario World) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: ACE (TOMOri Kudo/CHiCO) Ovation #'Castle / Boss Fortress (Super Mario World/SMB 3)' (Super Mario World/Super Mario Bros. 3) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Yusuke Takahama #'Title/Ending (Super Mario World)' (Super Mario World) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Shota Kageyama #'Rainbow Cruise' (Super Mario 64) Mix #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Shogo Sakai #'Main Theme (Super Mario 64)' (Super Mario 64) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Koji Kondo #'Delfino Plaza' (Super Mario Sunshine) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Koji Kondo #'Ricco Harbor' (Super Mario Sunshine) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Koji Kondo #'Main Theme (New Super Mario Bros.)' (New Super Mario Bros.) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Asuka Ohta Hayazaki (Nintendo) #:Supervision arrangement: Shogo Sakai #'Rosalina in the Observatory / Luma's Theme' (Super Mario Galaxy) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Manami Kiyota manamik #'Egg Planet' (Super Mario Galaxy) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Nobuko Toda #'Egg Planet' (Super Mario Galaxy) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Koji Kondo #'Super Mario Galaxy' (Super Mario Galaxy) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Mahito Yokota (Nintendo) #'Gusty Garden Galaxy' (Super Mario Galaxy) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Mahito Yokota #'Theme of SMG2' (Super Mario Galaxy 2) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Mahito Yokota #'Sky Station' (Super Mario Galaxy 2) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Mahito Yokota #'Bowser's Galaxy Generator' (Super Mario Galaxy 2) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Mahito Yokota #'Fated Battle' (Super Mario Galaxy 2) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Ryo Nagamatsu #'Super Mario 3D Land Theme / Beach Theme' (Super Mario 3D Land) Mix #:Composition originale: Takeshi Hama / Mahito Yokota #:Supervision arrangement: Jesahm (BANDAI NAMCO Studios, Inc.) #'Athletic Theme / Ground Theme (New Super Mario Bros. 2)' (Super Mario Galaxy) Mix #:Composition originale: Kenta Nagata (Nintendo) #:Supervision arrangement: Yusuke Takahama #'Ground Theme (New Super Mario Bros. 2)' (New Super Mario Bros. 2) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Kenta Nagata #'Ground Theme (New Super Mario Bros. U)' (New Super Mario Bros. U) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Shiho Fujii (Nintendo) #'Super Bell Hill' (Super Mario 3D World) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Mahito Yokota #'The Great Tower Showdown 2' (Super Mario 3D World) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Mahito Yokota #'Champion Road' (Super Mario 3D World) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Mahito Yokota #'Mario Circuit' (Super Mario Kart) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Soyo Oka #:Supervision arrangement: Yusuke Takahama #'Luigi Raceway' (Mario Kart 64) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Kenta Nagata #:Supervision arrangement: Yasufumi Fukuda #'Rainbow Road (Mario Kart: Double Dash!!)' (Mario Kart: Double Dash!!) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Kenta Nagata #'Waluigi Pinball (Mario Kart DS)' (Mario Kart DS) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Shinobu Tanaka Nagata (Nintendo) #:Supervision arrangement: Kentaro Ishizaka #'Mushroom Gorge' (Mario Kart Wii) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Ryo Nagamatsu #'Circuit (Mario Kart 7)' (Mario Kart 7) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Kenta Nagata #:Supervision arrangement: Junichi Nakatsuru #'Rainbow Road Medley' (Mario Kart 7 / Mario Kart DS / Mario Kart: Super Circuit) Mix #:Composition originale: Kenta Nagata / Shinobu Tanaka / Masanobu Matsunaga (Intelligent Systems) #:Supervision arrangement: Ryo Watanabe (BANDAI NAMCO Studios, Inc.) #'Rainbow Road (Mario Kart 7)' (Mario Kart 7) Original #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Kenta Nagata #'Cloudtop Cruise' (Mario Kart 8) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Atsuko Asahi (Nintendo) #:Supervision arrangement: Atsuko Asahi #'Mario Kart Stadium' (Mario Kart 8) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Yasuaki Iwata (Nintendo) #'Mario Circuit (Mario Kart 8)' (Mario Kart 8) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Shiho Fujii #'Rainbow Road (Mario Kart 8)' (Mario Kart 8) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Shiho Fujii #'Luigi's Mansion Series Medley' (Luigi's Mansion / Luigi's Mansion 2) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Kazumi Totaka / Chad York, Darren Radtke & Mike Peacock (Next Level Games) #:Supervision arrangement: Hiroyuki Kawada #'Luigi's Mansion' (Luigi's Mansion) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Kazumi Totaka #:Supervision arrangement: Shogo Sakai #'On the Hunt -Gloomy Manor Ver.- (Instrumental)' (Luigi's Mansion 2) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Chad York, Darren Radtke & Mike Peacock #'Dr. Mario' (Dr. Mario) Mix #:Composition originale: Hirokazu Tanaka #:Supervision arrangement: Shogo Sakai #'Chill (Dr. Mario)' (Dr. Mario) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Hirokazu Tanaka #:Supervision arrangement: Masaaki Iwasaki (HAL Laboratory, Inc.) #'Chill (Dr. Mario) Ver. 2' (Dr. Mario) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Hirokazu Tanaka #:Supervision arrangement: Hirokazu Tanaka #'Mario Tennis / Mario Golf' (Mario Tennis / Mario Golf) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Motoi Sakuraba #:Supervision arrangement: Motoi Sakuraba #'Tough Guy Alert!' (Mario & Luigi: Voyage au centre de Bowser) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Yoko Shimomura midiplex #'The Grand Finale' (Mario & Luigi: Voyage au centre de Bowser) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Yoko Shimomura #'Try, Try Again' (Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros.) Mix #:Composition originale: Yoko Shimomura #:Supervision arrangement: Yoko Shimomura #'Paper Mario Medley' (Paper Mario: Sticker Star / Paper Mario: La Porte Millénaire) Mix #:Composition originale: (INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS, INC.) #:Supervision arrangement: Saki Kasuga [BANDAI NAMCO Studios, Inc.) #'Minigame Theme (Mario Party 9)' (Mario Party 9) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Chamy.Ishi, Toshiki Aida & Ryosuke Asami Music #'Mario Paint Medley' (Mario Paint) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Ryoji Yoshitomi (Nintendo) / Kazumi Totaka (Nintendo) / Hirokazu Tanaka #:Supervision arrangement: Taku Inoue Donkey Kong #'Donkey Kong' (Donkey Kong) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Hirokazu Tanaka #:Supervision arrangement: Hirokazu Tanaka #'Opening (Donkey Kong)' (Donkey Kong) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Hirokazu Tanaka #:Supervision arrangement: Shota Kageyama #'25m Theme' (Donkey Kong) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Yukio Kaneoka #'Kongo Jungle' (Donkey Kong Country) Mix #:Composition originale: David Wise #:Supervision arrangement: Hirokazu Ando #'Jungle Level' (Donkey Kong Country) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: David Wise #:Supervision arrangement: Kentaro Ishizaka #'Jungle Level Ver.2' (Donkey Kong Country) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: David Wise #:Supervision arrangement: Motoi Sakuraba #'Jungle Level Jazz Style' (Donkey Kong Country) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: David Wise #:Supervision arrangement: Hiroyuki Kawada #'Jungle Level Tribal Style' (Donkey Kong Country) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: David Wise #:Supervision arrangement: Hiroyuki Kawada #'King K. Rool / Ship Deck 2' (Donkey Kong Country) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: David Wise #:Supervision arrangement: Shogo Sakai #'Stickerbush Symphony' (Donkey Kong Country 2) Mix #:Composition originale: David Wise #:Supervision arrangement: Michiko Naruke #'King K. Rool / Ship Deck 2' (Donkey Kong 64) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Grant Kirkhope #:Supervision arrangement: Hirokazu Ando #:Paroles originales: Chris Sutherland & Georges Andreas #:Chant: James W. Norwood Jr. #'Battle for Storm Hill' (Donkey Kong Jungle Beat) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Mahito Yokota #'Gear Gateway' (Donkey Kong Country Returns) Mix #:Composition originale: Kenji Yamamoto, Minako Hamano, Masaru Tajima, Shinji Ushiroda & Daisuke Matsuoka (Nintendo) #:Supervision arrangement: Noriyuki Iwadare #'Donkey Kong Country Returns (Vocal)' (Donkey Kong Country Returns) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Kenji Yamamoto, Minako Hamano, Masaru Tajima, Shinji Ushiroda & Daisuke Matsuoka #:Supervision arrangement: Kenji Yamamoto #'Donkey Kong Country Returns' (Donkey Kong Country Returns) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Kenji Yamamoto, Minako Hamano, Masaru Tajima, Shinji Ushiroda & Daisuke Matsuoka (Nintendo) #'Jungle Hijinxs' (Donkey Kong Country Returns) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Kenji Yamamoto, Minako Hamano, Masaru Tajima, Shinji Ushiroda & Daisuke Matsuoka #'Mole Patrol' (Donkey Kong Country Returns) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Kenji Yamamoto, Minako Hamano, Masaru Tajima, Shinji Ushiroda & Daisuke Matsuoka #'Mangrove Cove' (Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: David Wise, Kenji Yamamoto, Minako Hamano, Riyu Tamura, Shinji Ushiroda & Daisuke Matsuoka #'Swinger Flinger' (Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: David Wise, Kenji Yamamoto, Minako Hamano, Riyu Tamura, Shinji Ushiroda & Daisuke Matsuoka The Legend of Zelda #'Main Theme / Underworld Theme (The Legend of Zelda)' (The Legend of Zelda) Mix #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Hideki Sakamoto noisycroak #'Main Theme (The Legend of Zelda)' (The Legend of Zelda) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Takuto Kitsuta #'Main Theme Ver.2 (The Legend of Zelda)' (The Legend of Zelda) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Yuzo Koshiro #'Title (The Legend of Zelda)' (The Legend of Zelda) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Shogo Sakai #'Temple Theme' (The Legend of Zelda II: The Adventure of Link) Mix #:Composition originale: Akito Nakatsuka #:Supervision arrangement: Shogo Sakai #'Great Temple / Temple' (The Legend of Zelda) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Shogo Sakai #'Tal Tal Heights' (The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Kazumi Totaka, Minako Hamano & Kozue Ishikawa #:Supervision arrangement: Yusuke Takahama #'Dark World / Dark World Dungeon' (The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past) Mix #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Keiichi Okabe Monaca #'The Dark World' (The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Arata Iiyoshi #'Hidden Mountain & Forest' (The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Shota Kageyama #'Saria's Song / Middle Boss Battle' (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Michiru Yamane #'Gerudo Valley' (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) Mix #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Rio Hamamoto #'Gerudo Valley' (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Koji Kondo #'Ocarina of Time Medley' (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) Mix #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Michiko Naruke #'Hyrule Field Theme' (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Yutaka Iraha #'Song of Storms' (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Tsukasa Masuko #'The Great Sea / Menu Select' (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo & Kenta Nagata #:Supervision arrangement: Tetsuya Shibata #'Dragon Roost Island' (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Kenta Nagata #'Village of the Blue Maiden' (The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Asuka Ohta Hayazaki (Nintendo) #'Main Theme (Twilight Princess)' (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Toru Minegishi (Nintendo) #'The Hidden Village' (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Toru Minegishi #'Midna's Lament' (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Asuka Ohta #'Full Steam Ahead (Spirit Tracks)' (The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks) Mix #:Composition originale: Toru Minegishi #:Supervision arrangement: Michiko Naruke #'Ballad of the Goddess / Ghirahim's Theme' (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword) Mix #:Composition originale: Hajime Wakai & Shiho Fujii #:Supervision arrangement: Ryo Nagamatsu #'Ballad of the Goddess' (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hajime Wakai (Nintendo) #'Lorule Main Theme' (The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Ryo Nagamatsu #'Yuga Battle (Hyrule Castle)' (The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Ryo Nagamatsu #'Hyrule Main Theme' (The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Ryo Nagamatsu Metroid #'Vs. Parasite Queen' (Metroid Prime) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Kenji Yamamoto (Nintendo) #'Vs. Meta Ridley' (Metroid Prime) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Kenji Yamamoto #'Multiplayer (Metroid Prime 2: Echoes)' (Metroid Prime 2: Echoes) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Kenji Yamamoto #'Psycho Bits' (Metroid Prime Hunters) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Lawrence Schwedler & James Phillipsen (Nintendo) #'Lockdown Battle Theme' (Metroid: Other M) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Kuniaki Haishima #'The Burning Lava Fish' (Metroid: Other M) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Kuniaki Haishima #'Nemesis Ridley' (Metroid: Other M) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Kuniaki Haishima F-Zero #'Mute City' (F-Zero) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Yumiko Kanki #:Supervision arrangement: Takuto Kitsuta #'Mute City Ver.2' (F-Zero) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Yumiko Kanki #:Supervision arrangement: Yasufumi Fukuda #'Mute City Ver.3' (F-Zero) Mix #:Composition originale: Yumiko Kanki #:Supervision arrangement: Kenji Ito #'Mute City' (F-Zero) Original #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Yumiko Kanki #'Big Blue' (F-Zero) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Naoto Ishida #:Supervision arrangement: Hirokazu Ando #'Red Canyon' (F-Zero) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Yumiko Kanki #'White Land' (F-Zero) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Yumiko Kanki #:Supervision arrangement: Arata Iiyoshi #'Fire Field' (F-Zero) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Yumiko Kanki #:Supervision arrangement: Yusuke Takahama #'Car Select' (F-Zero X) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Taro Bando (Nintendo) #'Dream Chaser' (F-Zero X) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Taro Bando #'Devil's Call in Your Heart' (F-Zero X) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Taro Bando #'Climb Up! And Get the Last Chance!' (F-Zero X) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Taro Bando #'Brain Cleaner' (F-Zero GX) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hidenori Shoji (Sega) #'Shotgun Kiss' (F-Zero GX) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hidenori Shoji #'Planet Colors' (F-Zero GX) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hidenori Shoji Yoshi #'Main Theme (Yoshi's New Island)' (Yoshi's New Island) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Chamy.Ishi #'Bandit Valley (Yoshi's New Island)' (Yoshi's New Island) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Chamy.Ishi #'Yoshi's Woolly World' (Yoshi's Woolly World) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Tomoya Tomita (good-feel) Kirby #'Green Greens' (Kirby's Dream Land '') 3DS #:'Composition et arrangement originaux:' Jun Ishikawa (HAL Laboratory) #'Castle Lololo''' (Kirby's Dream Land '') 3DS #:'Composition et arrangement originaux:' Jun Ishikawa #'Float Islands''' (Kirby's Dream Land '') 3DS #:'Composition et arrangement originaux:' Jun Ishikawa #'Bubbly Clouds''' (Kirby's Dream Land '') 3DS #:'Composition et arrangement originaux:' Jun Ishikawa #'Mt. Dedede''' (Kirby's Dream Land '') 3DS #:'Composition et arrangement originaux:' Jun Ishikawa #'Celestial Valley''' (Kirby Air Ride) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hirokazu Ando, Shogo Sakai, Tadashi Ikegami & Jun Ishikawa (HAL Laboratory) #'Frozen Hillside' (Kirby Air Ride) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hirokazu Ando, Shogo Sakai, Tadashi Ikegami & Jun Ishikawa #'The Adventure Begins' (Kirby's Adventure Wii) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Jun Ishikawa & Hirokazu Ando #'Through the Forest' (Kirby's Adventure Wii) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Jun Ishikawa & Hirokazu Ando #'Floral Fields' (Kirby: Triple Deluxe) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Jun Ishikawa Star Fox #'Star Wolf (Star Fox: Assault)' (Star Fox: Assault) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Yoshinori Kawamoto (BANDAI NAMCO Studios, Inc.) #'Space Battleground' (Star Fox: Assault) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Yoshinori Kawamoto #'Break Through the Ice' (Star Fox: Assault) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Yoshinori Kawamoto Pokémon #'Lumiose City' (Pokémon X / Pokémon Y) 3DS #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Shota Kageyama Musica #'Battle! (Wild Pokémon) (Pokémon X / Pokémon Y)' (Pokémon X / Pokémon Y) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Junichi Masuda (GAME FREAK, Inc.) / Shota Kageyama #'Battle! (Champion) (Pokémon X / Pokémon Y)' (Pokémon X / Pokémon Y) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Junichi Masuda / Shota Kageyama #'Victory Road (Pokémon X / Pokémon Y)' (Pokémon X / Pokémon Y) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Minako Adachi (GAME FREAK, Inc.) Mother Fire Emblem #'Crimean Army Sortie' (Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Yoshito Hirano (INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS, Inc.) #'Against the Dark Knight' (Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Atsushi Yoshida / Saki Haruyama Kasuga (INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS, Inc.) #'Power-Hungry Fool' (Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Yoshito Hirano #'Victory Is Near' (Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Yoshito Hirano #'Ike's Theme' (Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Yoshito Hirano #'Time of Action' (Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Yoshito Hirano #'The Devoted' (Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Yoshito Hirano #'Duty (Ablaze)' (Fire Emblem: Awakening) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hiroki Morishita (INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS, Inc.) #'Conquest (Ablaze)' (Fire Emblem: Awakening) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hiroki Morishita #'Id (Purpose)' (Fire Emblem: Awakening) Original #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hiroki Morishita Game & Watch #'Flat Zone 2' (Game & Watch Gallery) Mix #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Kenichi Okuma #'Flat Zone' (Game & Watch) Mix #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hirokazu Ando Kid Icarus #'Boss Fight 1 (Kid Icarus: Uprising)' (Kid Icarus: Uprising) Original #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Yasunori Mitsuda Studio #'Magnus's Theme' (Kid Icarus: Uprising) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Yuzo Koshiro ancient-corp. #'Dark Pit's Theme' (Kid Icarus: Uprising) Original #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Motoi Sakuraba / Yasunori Mitsuda #'Dark Pit' (Kid Icarus: Uprising '') 3DS #:'Composition et arrangement originaux:' Motoi Sakuraba / Yasunori Mitsuda #'Wrath of the Reset Bomb''' (Kid Icarus: Uprising) 3DS #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Motoi Sakuraba sakuraba-motion #'Hades's Infernal Theme' (Kid Icarus: Uprising) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Noriyuki Iwadare txofive #'Thunder Cloud Temple' (Kid Icarus: Uprising) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Yuzo Koshiro Wario #'Ruins (Wario Land: Shake It!)' (Wario Land: The Shake Dimension) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Tomoya Tomita #'Gamer' (Game & Wario) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Yasuhisa Baba, Masanobu Matsunaga, Takeru Kanazaki, Hiroki Morishita, Sho Murakami & Yoshito Sekigawa (INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS, Inc.) Pikmin #'Main Theme (Pikmin)' (Pikmin) Original #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hajime Wakai #'Garden of Hope' (Pikmin 3) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Asuka Hayazaki Animal Crossing Wii Fit #'Super Hoop' (Wii Fit) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Toru Minegishi #:Supervision arrangement: Kenji Ito #'Rhythm Boxing' (Wii Fit) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Toru Minegishi #'Wii Fit Plus Medley' (Wit Fit Plus) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Asuka Ohta #:Supervision arrangement: Maki Kirioka #'Skateboard Arena (Free Mode)' (Wii Fit Plus) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Asuka Ohta #:Supervision arrangement: Hiroshi Okubo #'Mischievous Mole-way' (Wii Fit Plus) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Asuka Ohta #'Core Luge' (Wii Fit U) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Takayuki Kobara (Ganbarion) Punch-Out!! #'Jogging/Countdown' (Punch-Out!! (NES)) Mix #:Composition originale: Yukio Kaneoka, Akito Nakatsuka et Kenji Yamamoto (Nintendo) #:Supervision arrangement: Kumi Tanioka CO., LTD. #'Minor Circuit' (Punch-Out!! (NES)) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Yukio Kaneoka, Akito Nakatsuka et Kenji Yamamoto (Nintendo) #:Supervision arrangement: Koji Hayama #'Minor Circuit Theme' (Punch-Out!! (Wii)) Original #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Chad York, Darren Radtke & Mike Peacock #'Title (Punch-Out!!)' (Punch-Out!! (Wii)) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Chad York, Darren Radtke & Mike Peacock #'World Circuit Theme' (Punch-Out!! (Wii)) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Chad York, Darren Radtke & Mike Peacock Xenoblade #'Xenoblade Chronicles Medley' (Xenoblade Chronicles) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: ACE+ #:Supervision arrangement: ACE #'Engage the Enemy' (Xenoblade Chronicles) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: ACE+ Ear #'Gaur Plain' (Xenoblade Chronicles) Original #:Composition et arrangement originaux: ACE+ #'Gaur Plain (Night)' (Xenoblade Chronicles) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: ACE+ #'Time to Fight!' (Xenoblade Chronicles) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Yoko Shimomura #'An Obstacle in Our Path' (Xenoblade Chronicles) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: ACE+ #'Mechanical Rhythm' (Xenoblade Chronicles) Original #:Composition et arrangement originaux: ACE+ #'You Will Know Our Names' (Xenoblade Chronicles) Original #:Composition et arrangement originaux: ACE+ Duck Hunt Wrecking Crew Pilotwings #'Light Plane' (Pilotwings) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Soyo Oka Wii Sports #'Opening Theme / Select (Wii Sports)' (Wii Sports) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Kazumi Totaka (Nintendo) #'Title Theme (Wii Sports Resort)' (Wii Sports Resort) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Ryo Nagamatsu Sonic the Hedgehog #'Green Hill Zone' (Sonic The Hedgehog (1991)) Original #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Masato Nakamura #'Angel Island Zone' (Sonic The Hedgehog 3) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Jun Senoue #:Supervision arrangement: Jun Senoue #'Open Your Heart' (Sonic Adventure) Wii U #:Composition originale: Jun Senoue & Kenichi Tokoi (Sega) #:Arrangement original et guitare: Jun Senoue #:Paroles: Jun Senoue & Takahiro Fukada #:Chant: Johnny Gioeli #:Basse: Naoto Shibata #:Batterie: Hiro Honma #'Escape from the City' (Sonic Adventure 2) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux, guitare: Jun Senoue #:Paroles: Ted Poley #:Chant: Ted Poley & Tony Harnell #:Basse: Takeshi Taneda #:Batterie: Katsuji Kirita #'Live & Learn' (Sonic Adventure 2) Original #:Composition et arrangement originaux, guitare: Jun Senoue #:Paroles & chant: Johnny Gioeli #:Basse: Takeshi Taneda #:Batterie: Katsuji Kirita #'Sonic Heroes' (Sonic Heroes) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux, guitare: Jun Senoue #:Paroles & chant: Johnny Gioeli #:Basse: Takeshi Taneda #:Batterie: Katsuji Kirita #'Right There, Ride On' (Sonic Rush) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hideki Naganuma #'His World (Instrumental)' (Sonic The Hedgehog (2006)) Wii U #:Composition originale: Tomoya Ohtani (Sega) #:Arrangement original: Takahito Eguchi (Sega) #:Guitare: Chewtaro Moritake #:Basse: Takeshi Taneda #:Batterie: Toru Kawamura #'Seven Rings in Hand' (Sonic and the Secret Rings) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Kenichi Tokoi #:Paroles: Runblelee #:Chant: Steve Conte #:Chœur: Sizzle Ohtaka #:Basse: Willy Lee #:Batterie: Clint de Ganon #:Guitare électrique: Oz Noy & Chewtaro Moritake #'Knight of the Wind' (Sonic and the Black Knight) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux, guitare: Jun Senoue #:Arrangement acoustique original: Yutaka Minobe #:Paroles & chant: Johnny Gioeli #:Basse: Takeshi Taneda #:Batterie: Katsuji Kirita #:Cordes: Kimiko Nakagawa Strings #'Reach for the Stars' (Sonic Colours) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Tomoya Ohtani #:Paroles: Alex Makhlouf & Samuel Frisch #:Chant: Jean Paul Makhlouf #:Basse électrique: Akinori Yamada #:Batterie: Masuo Arimatsu #:Guitare électrique: Susumu Nishikawa #'Rooftop Run (Sonic Generations)' (Sonic Generations) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Tomoya Ohtani #:Arrangement acoustique original et piano: Takahito Eguchi #:Basse: Akinori Yamada #:Batterie: Masuo Arimatsu #:Guitare: Susumu Nishikawa #:Cordes: Crusher Kimura Strings #'Wonder World' (Sonic Lost World) Wii U #:Composition originale: Tomoya Ohtani #:Orchestration originale et piano: Takahito Eguchi #:Interprétation: Sonic Lost World Session Orchestra #:Steelpan: Yoshihiro Harada #:Batterie: Masuo Arimatsu #'Windy Hill - Zone 1' (Sonic Lost World) Wii U #:Composition originale: Tomoya Ohtani #:Arrangement original: Tomoya Ohtani & Takahito Eguchi #:Violon: Hijiri Kuwano #:Cordes: Masatsugu Shinozaki Strings #:Trompette: Yusuke Nakano #:Trombone: Makoto Igarashi #:Saxophone ténor: Kei Suzuki #:Saxophone bariton: Naoya Takemura #:Claviers: Takahito Eguchi #:Basse: Akinori Yamada #:Batterie: Masuo Arimatsu #:Guitare: Susumu Nishikawa Other Other Soundtrack Another Code R: Les portes de la mémoire *'Composition:' Satoshi Okubo (1 à 37), Bruitages: Yuhki Mori *'Composition originale:' Kenjiro Matsuo et Yuichi Nakamura (38 à 54), Bruitages originaux: Makoto Hagiwara (tirés d'Another Code: Mémoires doubles) #Voyage dans le passé (時間旅行, Back in Time) #Sayoko (サヨコ, Sayoko) #Souvenirs indélébiles (想いはいつも, Always Remember) #Un instant d'amertume (ブルー･モーメント, Feeling Blue) #La gare des nostalgies (思い出ステーション, Nostalgia Station) #Moments de tendresse (優しい時間, Precious Moments) #Ciel pommelé (木漏れ日の詩, Dappled Sunlight) #Plaisanterie (可愛いいたずら, Just Kidding) #Le ciel bleu (青空を見上げて, Blue Skies) #Lake Juliet (湖のほとりで, On the Lake Shore) #Balade au soleil couchant (夕暮れへ続く道, Walking into the Sunset) #Fontaine de souvenirs (想い出の泉, Spring of Memories) #Regrets inavoués (秘密のリグレット, Secret Regret) #Éclatante vérité (透明な真実, Unsullied Truth) #Une autre promesse (約束はまた, Unkept Promise) #Ombres étirées (長い影, Long Shadows) #Éclats de lumière (壊れた光, Light that Doesn't Shine) #Sentiments indicibles (届かぬ想い, Unrequited Feelings) #Rêves infinis (夢で会えたら, If I Met You in my Dreams) #Portes closes (開かない扉, Locked Doors) #Joyeuses vacances (ハッピーホリデー, Happy Holidays) #Bribes de souvenirs (記憶のかけら, Fragments of Memories) #Cœur malade (心を澄まして, Freeing my Heart) #Berceuse de Kelly (ケリーの子守唄, Kelly's Lullaby) #Les limites de la vérité (真実の境界, Limits of Truth) #Au-delà du temps (時を越えて, Beyond Time) #Un lac de souvenirs (湖の記憶, Lake Memories) #Le bon vieux temps (あの頃に戻るなら, The Good Old Days) #Un ange s'éveille (天使の目覚め, The Angel Wakes) #Miroir magique (魔法の鏡, Magic Mirror) #Tuer le temps (退屈をぶっとばせ, Good Times) #L'horloge de cristal (ガラスの時計, The Crystal Clock) #Intérieur ensoleillé (陽だまりの部屋, Sunny Room) #Souvenir lointain (遠い記憶, Distant Memory) #J.C. Valley (JCヴァレーのテーマ, JC Valley Theme) #Un beau rêve (ビューティフルドリーム, Beautiful Dream) #La dernière lettre (最後の手紙, The Last Letter) #Another Code (アナザーコード, Another Code) #Perplexe (とまどう心, Lost Heart) #Profonde obscurité (闇の奥へ, Further into the Dark) #Quelque chose cloche (不安な予感, Uneasy Feeling) #À la recherche de papa (パパを捜して, Chasing after Dad) #L'oiseau d'or et l'oiseau d'argent (金の鳥と銀の鳥, The Silver and Gold Birds) #Souvenirs sépia (セピアの思い出, Sepia Recollection) #Un second Another (セカンド･アナザー, Second Another) #Le miracle de la lune bleue (蒼い月の奇跡, Miracle of the Blue Moon) #Thème de D (ディーのテーマ, D's Theme) #Un petit souhait (小さな願い, Just a Wish) #Mon 14ème anniversaire (14才の誕生日, My 14th Birthday) #Perdue dans mes pensées (想いを乗せて, Lost in Thought) #Les chaînes de la mélancolie (悲しいためらい, Stopped by Sadness) #Les yeux noirs (瞳の中で, In Your Eyes) #Une vérité équivoque (真実の裏側, Hidden Truth) #Entrelacs de souvenirs (心を紡いで, Everything Comes Together) Hotel Dusk: Room 215 *'Composition:' Satoshi Okubo, Bruitages: Yuhki Mori #Asphalte brûlé (灼けたアスファルト, Desert Highway) #Suspicion (疑惑, Suspicions) #Playback (プレイバック, Play It Again) #Silent Moon (サイレント･ムーン, Silent Moon) #Good Night City (グッドナイトシティ, The City Sleeps) #Ice Water (アイス･ウォーター, On the Rocks) #Ciel pourpre (バイオレット･スカイ, Violet Sky) #Le jour des hommes (男たちの午後, Sunset Men) #Le secret (秘密, Secrets) #Le blues de l'alcool (二日酔いブルース, Hangover Blues) #Pink Rabbit (ピンキーラビット, Pink Rabbit) #Relax (ルーズな気分, Easy Feeling) #White Crystal (ホワイト･クリスタル, Bright Crystal) #Nuit blanche (眠れぬ夜, Insomnia) #Poursuite (追及, Resolution) #L'aurore du doute (疑惑の果て, Limits of Doubt) #Soleil d'ambre (こはく色の夕焼け, Amber Sunset) #Monochrome (モノクローム, Monochrome) #Straight Chaser (ストレート･チェイサー, Straight Chaser) #Slow Step (スローステップ, Slow Steps) #Une ville sous la pluie (雨のダウンタウン, Rainy Night) #Mystery Night (ミステリー･ナイト, Midnight) #Les yeux ouverts (見つめる眼差し, Dead Stare) #Big Dream (ビッグ･ドリーム, Big Dreams) #Sommeil (眠り, The Last Sleep) #La route éternelle (果てしない道, Endless Road) #Hotel Dusk (ホテル･ダスク, Hotel Dusk) #Valse d'ivresse (酔いどれワルツ, Drunken Waltz) #Countdown (カウントダウン, Countdown) #Rêve (夢, Dream's End) #La marque du cœur (心のしおり, So Noted) #Spirit (スピリット, High Spirits) #Serenity Night (セレニティ･ナイト, Serenity) #Trêve (静かな時間, Over Easy) #Routine (ルーティン･ワーク, Hitting the Pavement) #Une nuit agitée (今夜の出来事, The Long Night) Last Window: The Secret of Cape West *'Composition:' Satoshi Okubo, Bruitages: Yuhki Mori #Ombres nocturnes (闇に消えた影, Into Dark Shadows) #Nuit de solitude (一人の夜, One Night) #Souvenir lointain (遠い記憶, Distant Memory) #Lame aiguisée (鋭い刃, Sharp Blade) #Doutes (深まる疑惑, Deepening Distrust) #Le vent dans la cité (風吹く街, Windy Street) #Les hommes de l'ombre (背後の男, Man's Back) #La femme bernée (騙された女, Deceptive Woman) #Dancing Cat (ダンシング･キャット, Dancing Cat) #Blue Lady (ブルー･レディ, Blue Lady) #Ace of Diamonds (ダイヤのエース, Ace of Diamonds) #Retour en enfance (おしゃまな彼の事情, Precocious) #Un verre à la main (片手にグラス, Glass in One Hand) #Le secret (秘密, Secrets) #Silent Tears (サイレント･ティアーズ, Silent Tears) #Images du passé (通り過ぎた記憶, Streets Have Memories) #Heating Up (ヒート･アップ, Heat Up) #Ville d'améthyste (紫に染まる街, City Dyed Purple) #Triste crépuscule (哀しい夕暮れ, Twilight Sad) #Ombres menaçantes (忍び寄るシャドウ, Creeping Shadows) #Soirée au bar (今宵はお酒を, Down a Drink) #Imperméable à l'amour (恋に強い男, Man's Stubborn Love) #Preuves dissimulées (隠された証拠, Deceptive Proof) #Désert ocre (黄色い砂漠, Yellow Desert) #Au bout du voyage (旅の終わり, End of the Journey) #Joke's On You (コミック･ダンサーズ, Comic Dancers) #Tango d'ivresse (酔いどれタンゴ, Drunken Tango) #Rêve sans fin (醒めない夢, Waking Dream) #Idée fixe (見つめる想い, Stare Into The Heart) #Sous la lumière des néons (ネオンの灯り, Neon Light) #Believe (ビリーブ, Believe) #Promise (約束, Promise) #Promise (boîte à musique) (約束（オルゴールVer.）, Promise (Music Box Ver.)) #Lonely Goodbye (ロンリー･グッドバイ, Lonely Goodbye) #Clearing the Mist (ミスティー･タイム, Misty Time) #Playback (プレイバック, Play It Again) #Ice Water (アイス･ウォーター, On The Rocks) #Ciel pourpre (arrangement) (バイオレット･スカイ（アレンジVer.）, Violet Sky (Arrange Ver.)) #Le jour des hommes (arrangement) (男たちの午後（アレンジVer.）, Sunset Men (Arrange Ver.)) #Le blues de l'alcool (二日酔いブルース, Hangover Blues) #Relax (ルーズな気分, Easy Feelings) #Nuit blanche (arrangement) (眠れぬ夜（アレンジVer.）, Insomnia (Arrange Ver.)) #Poursuite (追及, Resolution) #Straight Chaser (ストレート･チェイサー, Straight Chaser) #Slow Step (スロー･ステップ, Slow Steps) #Une ville sous la pluie (雨のダウンタウン, Rainy Night) #Mystery Night (ミステリー･ナイト, Midnight) #Rêve (夢, Dream's End) #Serenity Night (セレニティ･ナイト, Serenity) #Trêve californienne (静かな時間, Over Easy) #Une nuit agitée (arrangement) (今夜の出来事（アレンジVer.）, The Long Night (Arrange Ver.))